Eternal complications
by Writerswand
Summary: Tears streamed down both of our faces as I tried to explain. "It was just one kiss..." ...Percy...or Luke? LukeXAnnabeth! PercyXAnnabeth PercyXThalia
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

**So…I had this idea about a Luke and Annabeth thing (Which I like to call Lukabeth!) Ok, To make this work this world in which my fanfic exists Luke would still side with Kronos BUT Krono's doesn't use him as a host, let's say he used Ethan, son of Nemesis. I'm narrowing the age gap between them as well. It will start where Luke is seventeen and Annabeth is fifteen going on sixteen. Just to make this clear, I am totally into Percabeth, but I really want to do this story. It takes place a bit before **_**The Last Olympian**_**. OK. My second Percy Jackson fanfare starts! ^.^' **

**Chapter 1; Back to School**

I never knew I would fall for a bad boy, and I definitely didn't expect it to be him.

This summer has gone by so fast. I can't believe it was over already. Now practically everyone was going to have to leave camp-which includes most of my friends- and go back to their families and school. I was just glad I was a yearlong camper and didn't have to head back to LA where my Dad and annoying Step Mom are. I love my dad but I'll rather be at camp then with _her_. The thing that would be dreadful is that not many people are yearlong campers and it will be dead boring here. There use to be more yearlong campers, not anymore, with the war going on. I don't get that. Camp should be the safest place to be. I do get the mortal parents reasons though. Most kids have told their parents of monsters entering through the labyrinth and they don't want to risk their children's lives. I don't get why we didn't just send the newbie, inexperienced campers up on Mount Olympus when the camp boundaries were failing summers ago. Well, as I said, that was summers ago. This was now. I was older. I had grown. My blond hair had fallen past my shoulders-I should really get it cut- and I have started to get some womanly curves, but what did I care? I-Annabeth Chase- didn't care about any of this stuff. I-Annabeth Chase- had better things to worry about. Like, what stupid prank was Percy trying to play on me today? He knew they always failed, but he kept trying. He's just so…Percy.

I sat on my bunk in a nearly empty cabin, hair falling over my shoulders and orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt as I held my blue Yankees cap that my mom had given me as a gift. I sighed. I looked out the window and saw many people getting ready to leave, but many people weren't. Maybe Camp wasn't going to be so boring after all, but Percy was still leaving. He was like- my best friend, what? I said _best friend, _nothing more and will never be. I don't like him that way; I don't like _anyone_ that way. Percy's just a really good friend, BFF, you could say, but he's a guy, and people always expect more when a girl's best friend is a guy, especially at this age. It was annoying; couldn't guys and girls just be _friends_? I stood up, quickly putting my hair up in a ponytail and placing my hat back in my bunk. I walked outside of my cabin and looked around. All of the Ares Cabin was staying-including Clarisse. Almost all of the Hephaestus and Apollo cabins. Most of my cabin was gone, the same with Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes and such. And of course, Percy was leaving. I wonder where he was right now. Probably inside his cabin packing up and cleaning that giant mess, the toxic waste dump, I call it. I snickered a little, as I made my way to the Poseidon cabin. It wasn't so far off. Percy was a slob. He couldn't keep anything clean for the life of him. As much as that kid annoyed me, I couldn't not just hate him. You can't hate Percy. He's just…Percy. I didn't want him to leave. I wish that for once he could stay, not for the whole time, he has school and that poor kid needs all the help he can get, but…maybe just a month longer, even just a week would be better. I stepped on the deck and put my hand to the door knob to open the door when I thought better. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," said Percy in a quiet voice.

I opened the door, entered and softly closed the door behind me.

Percy sat next to the little pool in the back of his cabin. He dangled his legs over the side of it, the water going up to the middle of his shin. I could see his bare feet through the clear water. I looked around the cabin. It was huge. The perks of having one of the big three as a parent. It was still messy, not as much as usual but still messy.

"Enjoying your toxic dump?" I asked.

"I cleaned it!" he exclaimed jumping out of the water to face me. He wasn't wet at all, the perks of being a kid of Poseidon.

"Yea, and you did a really good job at it," I said picked up a dirty sock with the tips of my fingers.

"Well….I was….," Percy trailed.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the sock. I bent down and rinsed my fingers in the water. "You better get packing seaweed brain," I said.

He frowned. He hated that name, but it so suited him. He was just so…dumb sometimes. He's nice, helpful, friendly and everything…but dumb.

"I did pack," he said.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded towards a suitcase on one of the bunks.

I spread my arms out to show the mess in the room.

He shrugged.

"You wouldn't want to leave anything behind and lose it to the cleaning harpies,"

"I have everything I need,"

"Yea, I almost forgot, it would take a month to clean this mess and you don't have the time for that," I grinned.

He grinned back.

"What were you doing when I came in?"

He didn't answer.

"Come on, you can tell me, it's not like it's a horrible secret or anything, is it?" I asked. Then I saw a Drachma lying discarded at the bottom of the pool. I suddenly realized that the back of the cabin was still a little misty.

"Who were you trying to contact?" I asked.

He shook his head, smiling a little. "I was trying to contact my Dad," he said, now sitting down and trailing the water around with his fingers, without touching the surface.

I sighed. I took off my shoes and sat down next to him, the water halfway up to my knee. "And?" I asked.

"And what?" He asked.

"What do you think Seaweed brain?"

"I think he's busy or something, he didn't answer, the area I saw was all foggy, I couldn't see,"

I rolled my eyes. "Boy does that name fit you, of course he's busy, were in the middle of a war here!"

"I know, it's just, everything I have to do…it's a lot to be on someone's shoulders, choices...What if I make the wrong one? Sometimes I wish I was normal, both of my parents were human…," Percy trailed.

"Don't we all?" I mused.

He just looked at me.

I sighed. "Percy, you're a great guy, you will do the right thing, but wait now get focused on getting home!" I exclaimed, wincing at the fact that he's leaving so soon.

"That too, I don't like being away at a time like this, I feel bad living away in the mortal world pretending nothing's wrong. I want to be here, I want to help,"

"Percy, I know you; you won't be pretending this isn't happening! I know you will be thinking of our problems day and night, but even heroes need breaks Percy. You remember Odysseus? I know you do, all ninth graders have to read _The Odyssey, _remember when that Goddess turned his men to swine and when she turned them back he decided to stay with her for a year in the middle of his journey home?" I explained trying to cheer him up.

It worked. "Yea, my English teach use to always joke about that, she would be like: 'oh but I really want to get home, oh, I guess we can stay for another year'," Percy grinned.

"Now that's the Percy I know!" I grinned back nudging him.

We sat there for a few more moments not speaking. He trailed the water around with his finger in his, 'child of Poseidon' way and I held mine on my lap. Oh boy was I going to miss this kid.

"Percy, stay out of trouble," I warned grinning. "I won't be there to save you,"

He grinned back. "You're going to miss me,"

"Of course! You're my best friend!"

He didn't reply. He just sat there grinning to himself. Seaweed brain.

I punched him lightly on the arm. He still said "ow," and began rubbing it.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You will find out when I decide to tell you," I said leaving his cabin.

I walked past the camp boundaries and up Half-Blood Hill to Thailia's tree. Her spirits not in there anymore since the Golden Fleece revived her but the name still stuck. I sat under the tree in the shady grass before. I lied down in the grass and put my arms behind my head and watched the sun set on the horizon. There was still a lot of time before nightfall. I laid there just thinking. Thinking of this past summer, the summers before, the summer I met Percy and nursed him back to health after his battle with the Minotaur. I remembered the summers before I met Percy, the first summer I came. I was with Grover, Thailia's, and Luke. Luke…I remember him. He was a son of Hermes, the leader of that cabin, but then he chose the wrong side. He chose Kronos. And I liked Luke once! I shook my head. He was an enemy now. Speaking of Grover…I heard hooves walking through the grass behind me. I looked over and saw him sitting down with his back against the trunk of the tree. He leaned his head back.

"Sad Summer's over?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked.

"Sad Percy's leaving?"

"Of course, he's my best friend; I wish he didn't have to leave,"

"He's mine too,"

"I know,"

He sighed and scratched his head.

We just sat staring up at the ski, thinking. It was pretty darn quiet already. We only spoke a little.

"OK, let's face it, without Percy we are dull," Grover said.

"Maybe you are," I joked.

As if on cue Percy came running to us, lugging a suitcase behind him and his pack slung around his shoulder.

"I thought you were leaving…?" I asked as he sat down in the same position as I.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm just waiting for the New York Taxi to arrive," Percy grinned.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees. I've ridden in that before, not pleasant. I do not recommend.

"It'll be here soon, it's almost nightfall," Grover said commenting on the little bit of sun peeking out from over the horizon.

We sat there under the tree for a few silent moments.

"Reminds you of good old times huh?" Percy asked.

"Yea…" I trailed.

"All those summers," Grover agreed.

We spent summers together since Percy and I were 12, sixth grade. Grover and I didn't really hang out much before Percy came into our lives, and boy did he come in. We did this a lot. Sit here under Thailia's tree watching the sunset and then race back to our cabins before curfew. Yea, the good times.

Suddenly there was the sound of a screeching car speeding down the road. I turned to see and there was Percy and the other New Yorker camper's ride. The black taxi in which everyone hated so much. I sighed as Percy stood up with his suitcase.

"Well…See ya next summer," he said running to get in the car.

I watched as he clambered into the taxi putting his suitcase in the back. I sighed continuously until the black taxi became a dark spot on the horizon and Grover interrupted me.

"OK, you can stop now," he said.

"I know, it's just that Camp's going to be so _boring,_" I almost sighed but caught myself.

"I know Annabeth, I know," Grover sighed standing up and walking back into camp.

What gives him the right to sigh when he told me to stop?

I had raced back to my nearly empty cabin to get back before curfew and the harpies came out.

Luckily I got back just in time. I walked in, slamming the door behind me. A few campers that had stayed lay on their bunks reading or talking quietly. I walked over to my bunk, and collapsed onto it, sighing.

Summer was over. This was going to be boring as hell.

**Yay! First chapter done! Please R/R? **


	2. Chapter 2 Lonely

**Thanks for the reviews! ^.^**

**Lovethestory- Here it is! Thanks!**

**Evol Love- thanks! It gets better (well at least I think it is from what's playing out in my head)**

**Am I Fred not or am I- Well, here it is: **

**Chapter 2; Lonely**

I woke up the next morning around nine AM. Nine is late for me. I am usually up and practicing by seven, sometimes six, depends on the day. I sat up in my bunk without thinking and banged my head against the top bunk.

"OW!" I cried out loud.

I rubbed by throbbing head, which hurt a lot. I groped around with the hand that wasn't rubbing my head for my hair brush. I found it and began brushing through my snarly blond hair. It was getting quite annoying. It was to the middle of my back now, I hated it long. I should cut it sometime soon. I'll probably cut it to shoulder's length. I set my brush down and stood up quickly changing into new clothes for the day, of course still wearing the traditional Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt. The school year was like vacation for yearlong campers. There weren't enough people to do the normal scheduled activities that we do in the summer. This sucked. We couldn't play Capture the Flag because we didn't have enough people. I loved that game! Mostly I just liked kicking Percy's butt, but whatever. Percy…why can't I stop thinking about him? He's just my best friend, that's all, nothing more. I looked around my cabin, it was empty. My brothers and sisters that had stayed were already up and practicing most likely. I sighed. Not only was I to be lonely outside the cabin, but inside it too! No. I'm just being paranoid. My siblings are still in the camp, they will always be there. I sighed and walked out of the Athena cabin. I looked around at the nearly empty campground and banged my head back against the door. Last time I checked there were more people here. I sighed. More people left, their parents probably wanted them home, even though it was most likely safer here at camp. I walked around the camp, growing more puzzled by the minute. There was almost no one here! It was basically-no, not basically, completely accurate- just the Ares kids and me. That's strange. More people would want to be here, practicing or making weapons or something.

I decided to go find Chiron and ask him what's going on. I found him a few minutes later talking to Mr. D by on the porch of the big house. I stopped by the foot of the porch to let them finish, being polite. I didn't want to get Mr. D angry. Here's a tip: Never get a God angry. I had my past experiences. I got Hera mad for some reason or another summers back and now she's doing whatever she can to get back at me. Scratch what I said before.

Never get a God_dess_ mad, especially Hera.

When they stopped talking they looked over at me.

Mr. D sighed. "Hello Annabelle, goodbye," he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a wave of purple wine. I rolled my eyes, Gods and their entrances and exits. Plus, he never ever tried to get my name right. Not Percy's either. He doesn't remember any of the camper's names except for his own children.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He has things to take care of," Chiron said putting it simply.

"God things?" I asked.

Chiron nodded.

Of course, it was a time of war, all of the Gods would be busy. Thank the Gods Mr. D wasn't being his usual lazy ass self and is going to help. Since he's busy he would be away from Camp and from making the half-bloods lives miserable. Everyone hated Mr. D.

"So what did you come up here for?" Chiron asked.

"Where is everybody? I know it's the school year, but we have a war on our hands and aren't there more year longs?" I answered his question with a question of my own.

Chiron shook his head. "The camp has been penetrated," he started. Before he could finish I rudely interrupted.

"Are the boundaries failing again?" I asked a little confused.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at my unusual self.

"Sorry, continue," I muttered.

"Not precisely," he continued as if nothing happened. "There are other ways to get in the camp and the parents are worried for their children's wellbeing, they can't keep them from coming in the summer but they can do whatever they can otherwise," He paused.

"Don't you encourage some not to come if there's trouble such as this?" I asked.

"Yes, but in these cases there's nothing we can really do besides posting guards at these…entrances,"

"The labyrinth?"

Chiron nodded. "Correct, that's one of them, there are many,"

"One of…?"

"Another story for another day dear,"

I nodded, puzzled. This would not stop bothering me.

"There's one more thing…" Chiron trailed.

I looked up, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"An enemy has entered the camp, we have no idea where he-or she- or who they are for that fact but I have my suspicions, I warn you Annabeth, stay out of trouble, this may be easier than normal because Percy's not here but still-he eyed me- Don't go looking for them,"

"Why would I?" I asked puzzled.

"You better get down to the Pavilion, it's almost lunchtime," Chiron said ignoring me.

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Mind what I said Annabeth," he said as I walked down the path from the big house.

I entered the pavilion; it was quite empty, well, except for the Ares table, crowded as usual. I went up and received my food. I walked over to the fire that always stayed lit in the middle of the pavilion. I tossed some of my lunch in it as an offering to the Gods, and to my mother. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

I walked to the empty Athena table and sat down, placing my plate on the table before me. I slowly ate, trying to ignore the fact of the laughing, talking, and threatening children of Ares at the table not far from me. It just made me feel more lonely than normal. I've been feeling a lot of that lately.

None of the Ares kids bothered me, none of them even noticed the fact that I was there. When I was finished I tossed my empty paper plate in the fire and turned to leave. I didn't know where to go for the rest of the day. There was not much to do, even with a war on our hands, which is strange.

I didn't get far when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I spun around and saw Clarisse running towards me, her blond curls bouncing on her shoulders-which is rare for her, tomboy, toughie Clarisse-, clad in Greek Armor, they must be practicing.

"Annabeth," she said, breathing heavily as she stopped in front of me.

"Clarisse?" I asked wondered what she wanted of me. She use to be the Camp bully but the past summers had softened her up-just a little- I wouldn't say were close friends, but…eh…allies. Yes, that's the right word.

"Why aren't you home?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean I went up to Chiron and he said-"

"I know, I did too,"

"Oh, well…," she trailed.

"I'm not one to go home at the first sight of danger, if my Dad wanted me to come home I most likely wouldn't. I would stay here no matter what,"

"You're not as much of a princessy girl as you look Annabeth," she said lightly punching me on the arm. Well….As lightly as Clarisse could. It still sent my hand up to where she punched so I could rub it. It hurt a bit.

"See you around," she laughed walking back to her cabin-mates shouting that she could kick any of their butts.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the forest.

**DUH DUH DUH! Suspense! I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible. So…How you like it? **


	3. Chapter 3 I pity a traitor

**Thank you my kind reviewers! I love it when you guys review because it makes me feel that somebody's actually reading my fanfic =P Well…and when I check my email and it has that people put some of my stories on their favorites or alerts. It makes me happy! ^ . ^' I think this is one of my best so far, don't worry I won't be abandoning it anytime soon, ^. ~ **

**Chapter 3; I pity a traitor**

I walk through the forest that surrounds Camp Half-Blood pondering everything Chiron told me. There are other ways to get into camp? Well…the boundaries could fail…but Chiron assured me they are fine, the Golden Fleece works its magic very well. The labyrinth entrance…but didn't that rock fall block the only entrance inside the boundaries? Well…a Cyclops or some other magical, Greek creature could move the rocks, or just smash them to bits. You could shadow-travel…but a child of Hades has to do that with a hellhound, and unless Nico turns a traitor-or Hades has more affairs-I doubt that way. Surely Chiron meant more ways than just that? I heard the rush of running water nearby. I was near Black Creek. **I made this up; it's not in the series. **It was strange; it was more of a river then a creek. When I waded in, the deepest part came up to my chest. Water nymphs were seen there a lot. I negotiated with myself weather to wade in a swim a while or not.

I gave up on the idea and went against it. Instead I would go sit on a high ledge and dangle my feet in the black water below. Before I could sit down I caught something with the corner of my eye, I brushed the blond hair out of my face-I really should cut it short like I liked it sometime- and looked over. There was a figure of a person lying on the muddy banks of Black Creek. Using my quick reflexes- thank you ADHD- I jumped up and ran over to them. I hoped they weren't too badly injured-or dead- we couldn't afford to lose anymore half-bloods. When I reached the body-they were a boy, a few years older then I-I dropped to my knees and checked for a pulse by putting two of my fingers on my left hand-right and index- to the correct spot on his neck. It was a slow, weak heartbeat but it was there.

He was unconscious; his chest rose and fell with slight breath. He wore skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and a white t-shirt underneath. All were soaking wet. He must have lost his shoes. His white shirt was seeing through and you could see the faint lines of a six-pack. What abs…I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. No Annabeth, not now. His roughed up blond hair was dripping wet…wait…if he came into camp by the river wouldn't he be dead? He surely isn't a son of Poseidon, especially with that hair. He looked so familiar…could it be? No, the boundaries wouldn't let him in, but…what about the things Chiron had mentioned? If it was him he looked so different…I tore off a strip of orange material off the bottom of my t-shirt and dipped it into the creek. I placed the newly wet strip of cloth on his eyes. I took it off and his eyelids fluttered open- though he was still unconscious- his eyes were a brilliant blue. A blue that was so familiar…

The blue eyes of Luke Castellan.

Luke's eyes closed as my jaw fell open. He-him-Luke…camp-Percy! Thaila…traitor! How was he here? Emotions twirled and spun around in my head; Anger, Hurt, Depression, Confusion, one I couldn't explain, especially not now, and one I never thought possible for him: Pity. I didn't care what he did right now, I just knew I needed to help him or he would die. I would feel so guilty if someone in my hands, who I could help, died. I swung my bag off of my shoulder-I always carried it with me- and took out my Yankees cap. I put my bag back on my back. I placed the hat on Luke's sopping wet blond hair and he instantly turned invisible. Me seeming to lug around nothing would be easier to explain in my opinion then having people find out that I-Annabeth Chase, camp good girl- helping a traitor. I would look like the helpless, weak, lovesick girl that people have always been trying to pin on me. I am not! I am a daughter of Athena! Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy! I hosted Luke's unconscious body onto my shoulder and half-dragged him to the cabins.

At the edge of the forest by the cabins I stopped. I walked all the way here not even with the slightest idea of what to do when I got here. Where would I put him? All of the cabins were empty except the Ares Cabin but if I barged in with a traitor the God-or Goddess- of that cabin would probably be mad. I did not want that to happen. I could tell know one, no one could find out, not even Grover.

I pressed my luck and went inside the nearest cabin-Artemis- with an invisible, unconscious Luke. I decided it was best since no campers are from her cabin. I silently prayed to Artemis to help me. I knew she disapproved for bringing a boy into her cabin but…Yea, I know, I'm pretty stupid, she could blast me out of the sky right now. I should go straight to the Aphrodite's cabin. They probably won't mind when they come back for the summer. Plus it would be punishment for me thinking of this. I should just go to my cabin but that's a long walk and past where the Ares campers are practicing. Plus I don't know how long he'll have to stay and I don't want to risk one of my cabin mates-or someone coming to look for me- barging in there and finding him. Invisible Yankees cap…well...I may need it; I can't keep it with him 24/7! So...I think I came up with cons for all the other solutions don't you think?

I hosted him onto a low bunk, farthest from the door and any windows. The windows were al closed anyhow. I placed my hands where his head was and pulled off my cap and placed it back in my bag. I pulled off his jacket and hung it on the top rack to dry. He would be cold with wet clothes on. Well…wet jeans are a different story. Jeans are a different material so you really…never mind. I won't explain this. My fingers lingered at the hem of his white t-shirt. Come on Annabeth, you are only doing this because if you don't he could get hyperthermia or something. Nothing else, I thought to myself. I slowly pulled off the soaked t-shirt that stuck to his pale skin a bit and placed it on the bunk next to his jacket. I took my bag off my back and rummaged through it for some nectar and ambrosia. I pulled an almost full to the top jar of nectar and ambrosia and put it on the small table next to his bunk. I closed my bag and put it back on. I was on my knees by the bunk in which Luke lay. My hand rested on his bunk and the other was at my side. I started at Luke's topless form looking-but then- not really looking. I never noticed how cute he was before…scratch that. He wasn't cute, he was HOT. Hot with a capital H-O-T. Before I knew what was going my fingers were above his abdominals and tracing the fine lines of his six pack. He must have had a hard life out of camp, as a traitor. Annabeth! I snatched back my hand, withdrawing it from his body and sprang up, my arm falling to my side. He's a traitor! He betrayed Camp! He betrayed _you_! What are you doing? How could you possibly think…Not only that, Luke was like an older brother to me! He brought me safely to Camp when I was a little girl. We were family, me, him, and Thaila. No one or nothing could ever replace that. He would always be my family even if he is a filthy traitor. So, of course I had to help him, but this? What was wrong with me? I bit my lip to bite back tears. What would Thaila-who was practically my sister-, think? What would Percy think? Oh, Percy. My heart ached at the thought of him. I felt as if I betrayed him. If Percy was a yearlong camper this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have all these confusing emotions swirling around inside of me, inside my mind, my head. It was enough to exhaust a girl, to make her cry her eyes out. This was not me.

I was not like this. I was not some stupid, lovesick daughter of Aphrodite! I do not care if she shoots me down from the sky right now. Hera already hates me; Artemis probably does too, what's the point of having another Goddess hate me? I remember back in ninth grade when we were learning about Greek mythology and my teacher said to never ever piss off a Goddess. If only she knew…

I found myself outside the cabin on the deck sitting down with my back against the wall of the cabin and my arms wrapped around my knees. Tears streamed down my face. This was not me but I didn't care. I was confused. I eventually drifted off to sleep as tears slid down my cheeks and dropped on to the deck below.

**I said-and really really wanted to- write this in only Annabeth's POV but I have to do this part in Luke's POV...and I want to make the chapter longer. ...OK, to make it a bit better I will write in (personally) dreaded third person. **

He woke up on a hard bunk on top of a few thin blankets. It felt all so familiar. The bunks of the camp he use to go to. The camp in which he betrayed just because he was angry at his Father for not coming to see his children or the woman in which he fell in love with. His crazy old mom. He knew he shouldn't be mad at his father, he was a God and had important matters on his hands, he was too busy to always be with his son. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. Hermes had millions of children, he shouldn't just favor him. He was just being paranoid.

Luke woke up and looked around. He indeed was on the oh so familiar bunk in a low grade cabin of Camp Half-Blood, but no one was in it? Oh right, the school year, only a few campers stay yearlong. Luke sat up without thinking and bumped his head against the top bunk. Luke bent down again and swore under his breath as he rubbed his head. Luke climbed off the bunk and found his shirt and jacket on the bunk above him. Why had he been shirtless? He thought to himself while he put the stiff but dry cloths back on. No, that doesn't matter. More Importantly, how did he get here? At the place he hated so much? At the place where he was considered a filthy traitor. The only place that could keep himself he betrayed because he was selfish, maybe he still is. Or maybe the Gods-and Goddesses are just total jerks. Luke squinted his eyes in frustration as he tried to remember what had happened. Oh, right. Kronos had asked him to do something, something he could never do. He refused and Kronos punished him. His Lord cast him off into the Sea, to let Poseidon deal with him. Did his unconsciousness body get into camp through a river that came from the sea? No, impossible. The barriers-and the golden fleece- wouldn't let him in, he was the enemy. he was a traitor. Luke shook his head and ran a hand through his blond hair. He looked around at the cabin. Definitively Artemis. That would explain why zero campers are in this one. Luke walked over to the doorway, the door was wide open. He walked out to the deck and held his breath. Whew, no one was out. Camp was empty. Wait..Luke heard the sounds of battling Ares kids not far. Oh, of course, they were practicing for the invasion. Then Luke heard hushed breathing coming from the right of him. Luke looked over and saw a curled up figure on the deck, blond hair cast down over her face which was facing the deck. She was asleep. Had she gotten him here? All on her own? Why would she do that? Luke didn't want to think about anything right now. She looked so vulnerable like that it was depressing, she was normally so strong. He couldn't see the girl that was so much like a little sister to him like that. He couldn't bare it.

Luke walked over to Annabeth and picked her up in his arms, like he did when she was seven and they weren't at camp yet. She was heavier now then she was then. Luke took her inside the Artemis cabin and laid her down on the bunk closest to the brushed away the hair from her face. She looked as if she's been crying. No, not Annabeth. His little sister was too strong for that. Luke shook his head. No, he had to leave, he couldn't stay here. But he couldn't go back to Kronos after how he defied him. He should leave camp, he shouldn't endanger her. Everyone thinks he's a traitor anyways, he is, even Luke recognizes that. Instead of leaving the cabin and escaping Camp Luke sat down on the bunk opposite the girl who he cared so much about. Luke put his elbows on his knees and his face in the palm of his hands. Kronos wants to hurt Percy Jackson, child of the Big Three, child of the prophecy. Percy likes Annabeth. None of this would be happening if Annabeth didn't exist. He wouldn't be going through all this now. If she never was born...Luke couldn't do it.

Luke couldn't kill Annabeth Chase.


	4. Chapter 4 Longing

**Yay! New Chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**This is probably one of my favorite fanfics ^^ **

**Thanks to my readers (and reviewers of course)**

**Taypal73: He didn't, he even said he couldn't kill her. Kronos wanted him too though, ^^' Thankys!**

**ATTENTION READERS!!!!! I have renamed this Eternity; complications. It's not as good of a title as I want but it flows better then what happens in camp stays in camp. Sorry if it gives you trouble finding this. If anybody has a better title tell me and I'll think it over! ^.~  
**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes fluttered open as light streamed into the empty Athena Cabin. It was morning, so it was still cool, but it was still bright. Wait...I'm not in the Athena cabin. I lifted my head off the pillow a bit and looked around. Empty bunks that looked like they have never been slept in, the ceiling of the cabin showed the dimming lights of stars and a crescent moon. This was the Artemis cabin. I lay in the bunk closest to the door. How did I get here? I had been sitting on the porch of this cabin crying with confusion...then I fell asleep. Oh...Oh! I sat up and threw the covers off of me. I jumped up, where was Luke? I head outside and looked around. The camp seemed empty, but of course, it wasn't. The Ares campers were just sleeping still. Mr D and Chiron were probably either sleeping or playing Pinochle or something. Had Luke been found? Was he...I couldn't bring myself to think about it. He may be a traitor but I can't see him dead. He-and Thalia- found me, he was like my big brother, maybe he still is...? Annabeth face it, he left. He's a traitor, as soon as he could he probably left, a little voice inside my head told me harshly. I went back inside the Artemis Cabin and found him sitting on the bunk above the one in which I slept, his legs were crossed and his arms were at his side. His upper body and head were leaning against the wall, he had his white t-shirt back and black jacket back on, his blond hair was a mess and his eyes were closed, was he asleep? It didn't quite look like it. Then I noticed something. There were tear stains on his cheeks, not so old paths that the tears took down his cheeks. Had he been crying? That wasn't Luke--or at least the Luke I knew. Luke was too strong to cry, especially recently, he would have never cried like this in the past few years.

His eyes opened slightly, revealing those brilliant blue eyes--if not teary. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"No-Annabeth..." Luke trailed. He twisted his body away from me but suddenly stopped. He winced.

The look on his face was unbearable for me to look at. He looked as if he was in pain.

I climbed up onto the bunk he sat on. "Are you hurt?" I asked, my voice sympathetic and pitiful.

"I think I broke a rib or two..."

My eyes widened. "I can go get the golden fleece, it's in the attic some where in the Big House..."

"No! Don't-not for me, I'll heal the normal way,"

I sighed. "Well...can I at least please help you? I can't stand to see someone hurt," I told him running back to the empty Athena cabin. I grabbed my little back pack and ran back to the Artemis cabin. When I entered I found my blue Yankees Camp laying discarded on the wood floor. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I climbed back up on Luke's bunk and put my bag out in front of me. I pulled out some white bandage, ambrosia, and nectar. Luke gently took the bandages from me and began wrapping it around his ribs, under his shirt. I could see he was struggling, it must be painful.

"Here, let me help you," I said as I took the bandage from his hands and wrapped it securely around him. He watched me as I did so. When I finished I pulled his shirt down over it and looked up at him as he looked at me from looking down. We held gaze for a few moments, it felt like eternity. His blue eyes met my grey ones. For a mere second I felt longing. To tangle my fingers in his white blond hair, him to run his hands through my golden blond hair. I wanted to feel his touch, to kiss him. He was the only person in the whole world who mattered during that mere second. Then I broke away from the stare and shook my head, my hair falling in my face. No Annabeth! This isn't you! Don't let some boy take advantage over you! Not only is this weird it feels wrong! He's like your brother! I ignored this and picked up the ambrosia and nectar.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, this will help," I said handing them to him.

"Thank you Annabeth," he said before taking a sip of the nectar.

He must have been starving! He devoured the ambrosia and nectar.

He placed the empty container aside and looked at me, "Annabeth...you have been so kind, I don't deserve this..." he trailed.

"No one deserves this Luke, everyone deserves second chances," I told him.

"Not me,"

"Yes you do, your no different then anyone else,well any other half-blood that is," I grinned.

He attempted a little laugh but then winced from the pain in his ribs. I hopped down from the bunk.

"Lay down Luke, you need rest, you'll heal faster," I told him as I helped him lay down, his head resting on the pillow.

I sat down on the lower bunk under him. After a few minutes I heard the soft snores and breathing of a sleeping Luke.

**-A week later-**

Luke was sleeping, he's been sleeping a lot recently, eating, drinking, sleeping, a bit of talking and laughing, that was his normal schedule right now. He also seemed very thoughtful, I wondered what he could be thinking about. We talked a lot about the old times, when Thalia, him, and I were a family as we protected each other from monsters before we met Grover and he brought us to Camp. We both remorse Thalia becoming a Hunter, but it was her choice, and we abide by that. Being in the Artemis cabin, I wonder if she knows? More importantly, what does Artemis think? I know she's not fond of guys at all. I don't really get her, I mean, some are horrible, sexist pigs and all, but some can be nice, like Grover, Percy, Luke...

When I wasn't eating, sleeping, practicing, or doing my other camp duties I was here. I slept here a lot too, but I knew when my siblings started to return I would have to move back to the Athena cabin. I heard a muffled groan coming from Luke. I looked up and saw him, his face smothered on his pillow.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said sitting up.

I looked out the window and saw it was time for dinner. Then I remembered something. Luke hadn't eaten anything but Ambrosia and nectar for the past week. Just think of how little he probably got to eat before! He probably wants some real food. Maybe I'll bring him some back from dinner.

"I'm going to dinner, I'll bring you back something to eat," I told him.

"Humph," he said.

I sighed and left the cabin, walking to the Pavilion. Mr. D and Chiron were eating and discussing something. Maybe they were arguing over who won at their last game if Pinochle? I shrugged. I saw the Ares kids crowding around their table, stuffing themselves, laughing, threatening, jesting, you know, normal Ares kid stuff. I walked up to the food table to get mine-and Luke's- dinner. No one seemed to notice the extra food I got. I walked over and set my plate down at my empty table. I took a small offering from both my food and Luke's to toss in the fire for Athena and Hermes. I didn't care if Luke didn't like his Father, it was still respectful. I eat slowly, I didn't want to seem like I was in a rush, but i didn't eat too slowly, that would seem suspicious as well. When the Ares cabin mates finished and left I stood up and walked towards the Artemis cabin, concealing my plate. Mr. D and Chiron were just walking away. When I was almost to the Artemis cabin a familiar voice stopped me.

"Annabeth!" the masculine voice cried.

I turned around, quickly hiding my plate beneath the Artemis cabin deck. Luke wouldn't mind, if your hungry you don't care. I saw a half-goat person running to me. Reddish-brown shaggy hair, a wispy little goatee of the same color, and a bad case of acne.

Grover.

**Sorry...it's shorter then I like, but one; I have other things to type, two I wanted to end it here! How you like? I'll be adding a new OC. Take a guess on who their parent will be, if your right I give you a cookie, (but I won't give you the cookie until I reveal it) **


	5. Chapter 5 I get a tag along

**kk, On to the next chappie! Sorrys it took me a while, I kept thinking; 'I gotta update, I gotta update' but I hadn't. So I finally got off my butt and wrote the next chapter on my fanfiction clipboard to help me get to typing it, and here it is.**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers I find story alerting or favoring my fanfic when I check my email! ^^ It makes a girl happy.**

**OK! This is the chapter where I introduce my OC. Can you guess their parent? (I think I gave a large enough of a hint, if you can figure out what it is)**

**_Disclaimer: I am not-in any way, size, shape, or form- Rick Riordan. I own nothing! Only my OC, plot line, and pairings! Did I mention I like Percabeth along with Lukabeth? _**

**WritersWand**

**Eternal Complications**

_**Chapter 5**_

**_~I get a tag along~  
_**

I spin around to come face to face with an out of breath, gangly, young satyr with a bad case of acne, a wispy reddish-brown goatee and curly hair the same shade on his head.

"For the Gods' sake Grover what is it?" I asked him.

"...I...found...a...new...half...blood..." he said, taking a ragged breath between each word.

I felt a smart mouth reply on my tongue ready to come out when I realized what time of year it was. After all that's been happening I wasn't thinking. I thought it was strange that he was telling me this since he finds new half-bloods all the time, all satyrs do...well except for those lazy fat ones in the meadow. But this was the school year, shouldn't they be in school? And Grover pretending to be a student in their school. I question this to myself silently.

"What? But it's only October..." I trail in reply. The first day of October to be precise but I didn't bother to say that.

"She's considered an orphan in the mortal world, but she tells me her mothers not dead, she just ran away, she came all the way across New York state by herself! I forgot where she said she was from? Buffalo? Rochester? Something like that..." Grover trailed softly.

"That's not far Grover, it's just one state," I noted remembering my time before camp with Thalia and Luke. Luke...I shook my head, my blond ponytail swishing against my back.

"I know but she's had so many encounters with monsters and stuff already, she barely needed to know anything, she's like you Annabeth, just older then you when you got here," Grover told me.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Thirteen,"

That's not so young but I got what he was saying. "Why did she run away?"

Grover shrugged. "Your one to know, she hates her step-dad," Grover attempted a weak smile."And her step siblings, her mother doesn't treat her the same, that stuff,"

"I don't _hate_ my step-mom..." I trailed. Then i remembered. "So her Olympian parent's a god..."

Grover nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Big House,"

"So why are you telling me this for? Thought I would be interested cause she's slightly like me?"

Grover attempted a weak smile. "I thought you would be one to like that Annabeth, but no-I would like it if you watched her, taught her some stuff, I have to get back to school by Monday..."

I bit my lip, but I knew i couldn't refuse. That wouldn't be me.

I nodded. "Sure,"

Grover smiled. "Well lets go to the Big House then,"

I bit my lip, thinking. "You go ahead,I dropped my Yankees cap in the Forest," I said quickly and fluently.

"Oh, I can get Juniper to find it for you! Forest-nymph search party?" Grover gave me a half-grin.

I attempted a small smile back and shook my head. "Nah, I know exactly where I left it,"

Grover nodded and turned to start walking towards the Big House.

I knelt down and pulled the plate of food out from under the deck and entered the Artemis cabin. I found Luke sitting on the top bunk, leaning against the wall with his legs dangling off the edge. I climbed up there and set the plate on his lap.

"Real food," I grinned.

Luke's eyes were closed. His face was creased, he looked tired for one thing. "New camper?"

"Yeah,"

Luke sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at the plate. "T-Thank you Annabeth," he said softly.

I couldn't speak at the moment so I jumped off the bunk and walked out of the cabin. I made my way towards the Big House, easily catching up with Grover.

"You didn't lose your hat," Grover said not looking at me as he walked.

"What?" I asked, fearing he may know my secret.

"I saw you going into the Artemis cabin,"

I bit my lip. "I go in there sometimes, it's empty, peaceful and quiet," I lied. Go girl! Your getting good at this thing!

"Isn't your cabin empty?"

I shrugged. "Yeah but I can't think there, I end up thinking of all my siblings,"

"But doesn't the Artemis cabin make you think of the hunters? Zoe? Bianca? Thalia?"

I bit my lip harder, really not knowing how to answer, I licked a small amount of blood from my bitten lip."Yeah but-"

He shrugged then grinned: "You don't have to tell me, just a thinking spot," Grover grinned.

I smiled back. Our conservation dropped as we reached a girl about an inch or so shorter then me. She had dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and fair skin. She was tall for her age and had long, slender fingers, a musicians fingers. A half-bloods apperance could sometimes give a clue to who their parent is.

"Cami why are you outside?" Grover asked the girl, who I presumed nick name was Cami, well, it could be her full name i guess.

"A guy in a gamers tee answered a few minutes after I knocked and told me to buzz off," she said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "That's just Mr. D, come on, follow me," I said heading up to the deck. I knocked on the door. After a few moments Mr. D came to the door wearing a Pac Man t-shirt.

"Annabel, Goat boy, you better come in I guess," he sighed.

I nodded and walked in, Grover at my side, and Cami behind me.

"It's Anna_beth_ by the way," I corrected him.

"Sure sure Beth," he said as he sat down at the table to continue his game of Pinochle with Chiron.

"You got both parts of her name right! Now how about putting them _together_?" Cami asked.

"Whatever Cami," Mr. D sighed.

"Hey! You got her name right!" I cried.

"Oh, curse my all knowing godly powers," he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind Lizzy,"

Lizzy? Where that come from? I didn't ask because Chiron put his card face down on the table and looked up, that smile always on his face.

"New Camper?" he asked.

Mr. D groaned and muttered something to himself.

"Well, you all know I'm Cami, Grover's told me everything I didn't find out myself already, I heard Mr. D's a grumpy mean dude because his Dad-Zeus- grounded him for chasing an off limits nymph?" Cami asked, her voice high, child-like, and innocent, it had a strong humanistic tone to it, individual, you get what I mean? Rennissance kind of thing, but then, not old fashioned. You get it?

I stifled a laugh as Grover turned a beet red, he looked horrified, his brown eyes wide with fear.

Mr. D growled something low.

"Well I think we should be going now," Grover said turning on his heel and hightailing for the door.

"I don't think your be going anywhere," Mr D. said standing up.

"Well I think I should start Cami's official tour," I said, before leaving I mouthed 'sorry' to Grover. If Percy was here he would have said something to get Mr. D's attention on him and defend Grover. But...I'm not Percy.

I walked to the Cabins area with Cami on my heels.

"These are the Cabins, each one is dedicated to an god or goddess, as you can see by their appearance, that one's mine, Athena, the one with the owl face carved into the door, those are the Big Three god cabins, the big ones at the end. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. My friend Percy's the son of Poseidon...he's at school now," I continued explaining and the girl listened attentively, her eyes wandered, getting easily distracted, the ADHD's kicking in I guess.

When I finished she spoke up. "Do you like Percy?" she asked.

"What...I-I" I stuttered.

Cami laughed as we reached the foot of the Hermes cabin.

"Well the days getting old, we will continue the tour tomorrow, it's almost curfew, don't want to get eaten by the harpies...don't ask. You will stay in the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you, you will find your t-shirt and stuff in there," I explained.

Cami nodded as she entered the for once empty cabin. I turned and started walking to the Artemis cabin, passing the Athena cabin along the way. Wait...Luke is fine for now, I can sleep in my own cabin now. He's not _that_ hurt anymore. I turned in mid step and walked into my cabin. I changed into a set of pajamas and climbed into my bunk. I lay in it with the covers on thinking. Do I like Percy? Was Cami onto something? ...No, he was just a friend. My best friend. But what about Luke? He was hot, badass, nice...no! He's basically your older brother Annabeth! I turned over in my bunk and buried my face in my pillow out of frustration,confusion.

**So...how was it? I'm starting to get a little sick of this kind of stuff. So for the next few chapters I'll be focusing on Cami and Annabeth for a while...until we get to that scene...*gets excited* I can't wait! Poor Cami...Poor Percy!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi...well...I'm having a little trouble with this fanfiction. I basically just made it because I wanted a Lukabeth fanfiction. I don't know where to go with this, I have a small plan of what to do up until that cute scene I formed in my head, but after that I got nothing. Nothing! So...I'm not ending this but I have a favor to ask. This is open to anyone who wants to co write with me or beta read it...I guess you can say first cone first serve but if that person stops coming online I may ask for someone else if I'm not fine on my own. So...while I wait I will dream on my own to try to continue chapters and update as quickly as I can, which may not be so quick...sorrys!**

** Signing out- WritersWand  


* * *

  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I've been lazy! I'm sorry if I lost a few of you...But good news, like I wanted i got away from that romance crap for a while, and the real Lukabeth comes in at the end! Plus I added some Percabeth, cause we all know, I'm secretly (ok, it's not really a secret) a Percabeth fan as well. XD And a thanks goes out to my story alerters, favoriters, and reveiwers! **

**Blackhawk1997: ...gee, so many spelling wizards. Thanks anyways.**

**Padawan-Bubbykenobi: i know right? Luke is freaking badass man!**

**Anikaandaj: ...that's going to be a couple but it's not coming till later! Percy's not even in the story yet!**

**94kgirly: I did! but thanks anyways. I'll take up your offer if I really need it!**

**And a big thanks to my beta: .Pie!**

**WritersWand**

**Eternal Complications**

**Chapter Six**

**I thought I liked Percy...  
**

I wake up to hands shaking me and someone shouting in my ear. I sprang up, bumping my head on the bunk above me.

"Ow!" I cried out rubbing my head.

I look over at the alarm clock on the table at the far end of the cabin, written in neon green letters: 11:45 AM. I groaned silently to myself. I hate waking up late, I feel as if the day has been wasted, that the time I spent sleeping I could have been spent doing something else, but, whatever, what's done is done.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. My cabin was full again. That surprised me, it was only October. The person that shook her awake was none other than Cami.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"My cabin became all crowded and noisy," she said.

So the Hermes cabin members came back to camp as well? "Yeah, that happens in that cabin, get used to it," I yawned.

"I know, I'm fine with it, their all pretty cool and funny, I'm not a late sleeper, unlike some people," she said eyeing me.

I pursed my lips together in annoyance. "I normally don't sleep this late,"

Cami shrugged. "Whatever,"

"Excuse me for a moment," I told her as I stood up and walked over to one on my cabin mates. His back was to me so I didn't know who it was until I poked his shoulder and he turned around to face me. It was Malcolm; I didn't recognize him at first cause he seemed to have grown, over the few months he was away from camp too.

"Why are you all here? I thought all of you left camp for the school year?" I asked him.

"We want to be here to help get ready for the war, to train, to help guard the camp, we can't let the Ares do it all by themselves," he said.

"And you all had the same idea? Even the Hermes cabin or so I hear?" I asked.

He shrugged and turned back around away from me. "Well, most of the campers are here actually, just not the Aphrodite's," he said.

"but isn't school in session? What are you going to do when you go back and have all those missed days?" I asked.

"If we come back that is," Malcolm corrected me.

"Don't talk like that Malcolm,"

"It's true though, you have to admit it,"

"Yes, but we don't have to think about that now do we?"

He shrugged. "Guess not, and about school, I don't really know yet, we're think of something, and we're half-bloods for crying out loud. Sugar high, dyslexic, kids with ADHD," he grinned turning away from me.

"Wait, is Percy here?" I asked him even though I knew the answer.

Malcolm shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

I sighed and turned back to Cami who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"So, I'm supposed to introduce you to this camp, get you on your feet basically…" I trailed.

Cami nodded. "Yup, can we get to the weapons now?"

I raised an eyebrow at the young girl's impatience, or maybe it was enthusiasm…? "How you know-"I started before she interrupted me.

"…You think I would realize? Those big fat kids were marching around with huge spears and battle axes!" she cried.

I shrugged. "I thought you were more intent on watching everything else around you,"

Cami nodded. "That too," she said tying the end of her orange camp half blood t-shirt into a knot on her back, she seemed to be have difficulties trying to tie a knot behind her back but she finally managed it.

"…so, uh, follow me I guess," I said walking out of the cabin.

Cami quickly scurried after me as I made my way over to the weapons shed. I opened the door and walked in, nobody else was in here thankfully, somehow the shed always managed to stay well lit.

"So…do you have any unique talents or something?" I asked the girl.

Cami shrugged.

I sighed. "Then this is going to be a little difficult,"

"Well…" Cami trailed.

"What?"

Cami's head faced the floor; she looked up at me with her blue-green eyes. "I'm not sure if this helps any but I have a good throwing arm…"

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

She raised her head up and continued, but still acting very modest. "I played baseball in the school team back when I was in school, I wasn't that much good at it besides my throwing skills, but it was fun," she explained. She gave a little smile. "I think I could have been counted as the star pitcher of the school I went to,"

I nodded. "What do you mean you don't think it would help? It does!" I said walking over to a shelf. I pulled out a few throwing knives. They were thin, the handle was black, the blade was made out of celestial bronze.

"You have good aim?" I asked her.

Cami nodded, her eyes brightening as she grew excited. I handed her the knives and she fiddled with them for a few moments before untying the orange camp half blood hoodie from around her waist and putting it on. Then she managed to hide the knives it her sleeves.

She grinned. Then something seemed to catch her eye. She ran over to a shelf and pick up two semi circular disks with wooden handles and parts of the disks being celestial bronze.

"Chakras! I always liked these!" she said excited. She looked up at me. "Annabeth?"

I shrugged. "I don't care,"

Cami grin grew wider. "Thank you!" she said jumping up. The knives in her sleeves dropped to the floor and she jumped up in surprise when they changed into a single hair clip and appeared in her hair.

"What the-What just happened?" she asked.

"The mortal object of those knives is a hair clip, you know, kids can't go wandering around with weapons, so that's why they change into everyday objects," I explained.

"Right," she said nodding.

"Drop your chakras," I told her.

"But they'll brake!"

"Do it," I said, my voice harsher.

She dropped them and they hit the floor with a loud clank. After a few moments they turned into two small hooped earrings and appeared in Cami's ears which must have been pierced already.

Cami's hands flew to the earrings. "Cool!"

I laughed. "Their pretty too,"

"Thank you!"

"My friend Percy has a sword that changes into a ball point pen," I said out of the blue.

"The Poseidon kid you were talking of earlier?"

I nodded.

"That's cool, but why are the weapons a bronzy color?" Cami asked.

"It's celestial bronze, only that metal can kill monsters, and other immortal beings, of course, monsters don't really die, they will…it's sort of like evaporating, but they can always come back,"

"That sucks,"

"It does,"

"So we have to keep on killing more and more monsters,"

I nodded. "While we are on this topic I'll like to tell you that normal mortal weapons and celestial bronze both can kill half bloods, since we're part god and human, that makes us more vulnerable,"

Cami nodded, understanding, but her gaze wandering, as she wasn't able to keep on paying attention, which must be the ADHD kicking in. Her eye caught something in the back of the room. Her eyes widened as she ran to the back of the weapons shed, picking up a guitar. She played a few notes with her long fingers before pulling out the pick that was lodged underneath a few strings.

I walked over to her. "You've played before?"

Cami shook her head. "Not once," she said, her hand moving to the top of the guitar to turn the knob thing-I think that tunes it- and then the guitar magically turned into a bow and the pick into a quiver full of arrows before our eyes.

Cami's eyes widened. "I've always wanted a guitar, and I would be fine even if it wasn't a weapon as well but this is just freaking epic man!"she cried.

I laughed. "OK, I think we better leaves before you rob us of all our weapons Cami," I said as the bow and arrows turned back into a guitar and Cami swung it on her back, carefully of course. She stuck her tongue out at me. "I wouldn't do that,"

"Sure you wouldn't," I said walking out and closing the door after Cami exited the shed.

As we were walking through camp my stomach growled, loud.

Cami snickered a little. "Someone's hungry,"

"Hey! I missed breakfast! I have a right to be hungry!" I pointed out.

She shrugged. "Because you slept in,"

I sighed. No point arguing with her anymore, I knew Cami would win this even if she didn't try, sadly. We started making our way to the Pavilion where lunch was being served.

"I'm not really hungry," Cami informed me.

I eyed a group of Apollo kids practicing and impoving their archery skills, not like they need any more improving or anything.

"Hey Cami, why don't you go practice with them for a bit? I'm guessing you will be a good archer, if your aim and throwing skills are as good as you say they are," I said pointing out the group of archers to her.

"They are as good as I said they-wait, what does throwing have to do with archery?" Cami asked.

I shrugged and waved her off before entering the Pavilion. I walked over to the food table. I picked up a handful of grilled cheese sandwiches' for myself and was about to go give part of my food to my mom when I remembered Luke hadn't had anything to eat since last night as well. I lifted my shirt a little so only a small portion of my belly was exposed and dumped the plate of sandwiches' and other food into the bowl of my shirt.

When I was satisfied I walked over to the fire in the middle of the Pavilion and ripped off half of a grilled cheese sandwich and tossed it into the greedy flames as an offering to both Athena and Hermes.

I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before starting off towards the Hermes cabin with the extra food. When I was half way to the Artemis cabin a familiar goat boy stopped me.

"Annabeth?" came Grover's voice.

I turned around to face him, a not so seemingly convincing smile on my face. "Grover?"

"I was just-…why do you-" he cut himself off and grinned. "Someone has to be starving,"

I managed a little laugh. "Well I did miss breakfast,"

"You did, why?"

"I overslept,"

"You overslept? Annabeth Chase overslept?"

I sighed. "it angered me that I did when I could have been doing something productive but I guess it's done now, and I guess I needed it anyways,"

Grover laughed before turning away. "Well, see you later Annabeth,"

I nodded and headed towards the Artemis cabin again. I looked towards Cami and the Apollo archers and saw Cami-eyes wide- as she watched the Apollo leader draw back his bow, as he taught her. I continued on my way to the Artemis cabin. I ran up the steps and emptied the food in the bowl of my shirt gently on the bunk on which Luke have lay have sat. It would probably be enough for the rest of the day too. I turned back to the door to leave when Luke spoke.

"Leaving without even a single word?" he asked.

I turned to him. "Sorry, but-"

Luke sighed. "The new half blood?"

I nodded, pretty sure he understood, before exiting the cabin. I walked over to the little archery lesson where I now saw Cami holding her bow ready to aim. She must have been holding it wrong or something because the Apollo leader corrected her.

.

The next several weeks past in almost the same fashion. I overslept, which I still hate, but like I said before, it's done and I guess I needed the extra sleep or something. Cami practiced with her bow every day, by now I would say she's almost a pro. I'm not sure if she's practiced with anything else, she may have. Cami told me that Zack-the Apollo cabin leader- told her how much she improved and she could very well almost best him, emphasis on almost. Now it was around mid-late December. Every day when I went to get myself some lunch I would give Luke his food for the rest of the day, I think his ribs may be healed soon, I read somewhere broken ribs take a very long time to heal, I think they might be healed but still a little hurt now, but I'm not sure, half bloods do heal a little faster than normal humans.

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and I strolled around camp randomly. Over the past weeks I have been practicing with my knife more, I'm better I guess, but I could still afford some more practice, maybe today. While I was lost in thought I didn't notice Cami come up behind me.

"Hey Annabeth," she said.

I turned to her, a little startled. I noticed her bow was back into a guitar. "You aren't practicing?"

She shrugged. "I'm getting kind of bored with that weapon,"

"You want to try practicing with your knives? I could help you with that? I have my own knife," I said.

"I've been practicing on my own as well, but- oh! Do you want to have a competition of sorts?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" I asked leading her into the forest. We walked through the forest for a few moments before it opened out to a small field, where snow light covered the green grass. Yeah, snow. Most of the time the camp boundaries keep weather from in filtering camp but Mr. D probably decided to let some snow in.

I turned to Cami. "Let's see how far you can throw, you first,"

Cami nodded. She took the clip out of her hair and it turned into a few knives, she threw one and it landed a good fifteen feet forward. After a few seconds it appeared back in her hair as a clip.

I nodded "Good, but not better than me, I've been practicing since I was seven," I said getting a good grip on my knife. I was ready to throw, remembering that Luke gave me the knife and that he was here gave me slightly more confidence, but then as I let go of my knife I saw a glimpse of white blond hair run past, distracting me. The knife landed a mere two feet in front of us.

Cami laughed. "haha, since you were seven? Doesn't look like it,"

I shook my head. "That didn't count, I call a retry!"

.

After about an hour or two of our knife practice, Grover came and found us in the field. I was just throwing my knife when he spoke up. My knife was sent flying in the air towards him.

He shrieked and jumped out of its way. "You trying to kill me or something!"

"Oh Grover! I didn't see you! I'm sorry!" I cried running to pick up my knife.

Grover tended to lean away from me a little after that. "Do you know of the Capture the Flag game tonight?"

I shook my head, kind of surprised. "No, but why are we doing one in the middle of the school year?"

Grover shrugged. "Most of the camp is here,"

My face fell. "But Percy isn't,"

Cami stepped in. "OK, one, who the hell is Percy? And two, awesome! I love Capture the Flag,"

"it's who the Hades," Grover corrected being a smart ass.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy is my best friend; he's the son of Poseidon,"

"And if you liked the human version of Capture the Flag, you're just go ecstatic over our version," Grover finished for me.

"OK, but is there anything more but friends? Because most of the time when I go into your cabin in the mornings you're always saying his name," Cami said.

I could feel my cheeks go warm but Grover spoke before I could.

"yes Cami, they are so together, I remember one time when my best buddy Percy told me about the time they made out underwater," he said growing smug.

"You made out underwater! How is that even possible!"

Grover grinned. "Percy is the son of the sea god; he can do what he likes with water,"

Cami giggled. "he probably wishes Annabeth was water then,"

Grover laughed at her immature comment.

"When I go into the Athena cabin in the morning I hear her moan Percy's name,"

Grover laughed louder.

Cami grinned. "Oh, and another name, I really don't know who he is but-"

No! No drama is going to be added in my life! That is secret! Who knows what will happen if the camp knows if I'm harvesting a traitor. I gave her a look and the younger girl shut up.

My cheeks were literally burning now. "Guys hold it! I'm not the only one with embarrassing love stories you know!" I turned to Grover. "I remember one day I saw you making out with a tree, turns out it wasn't Juniper but another tree you had mistaken her for, she wasn't so happy about that,"

Grover blushed but said nothing.

"Wait, hold on. Grover's girlfriend's a tree!" Cami said before bursting out laughing.

Grover was now blushing furiously.

I turned to Cami, tears were streaming down her face, girl laughs too easily. "Hold on girl, it's your turn now,"

Cami stood up straight. "Oh yeah? You've got nothing on me,"

"Oh yes I do,"

"Spit I out then,"

"I will, it looks as if someone had the hots for a certain Apollo cabin leader,"

Cami blanched, her cheeks a deep shade of red. "Do not, he's just nice, that's all,"

"Sure you don't,"

"Wait, Cami has a crush on Zack!" Grover exclaimed.

"Took someone a while," I said.

Grover's jaw dropped. "But I thought-"

"Thought what?"

"That she was also a-never mind, my hunch was probably wrong,"

"What was your hunch?"

"I said never mind,"

I shrugged and looked at the setting sun on the horizon. "We better get ready for the capture the flag game tonight," I said to Cami. "Hermes and Athena alliance?"

Cami nodded. "I'll talk to Conner and Travis, I think we have an alliance with Apollo as well, I heard them saying stuff about alliances, I didn't really get it then,"

I nodded. "We do too,"

.

It was six o'clock, and already dark, stupid daylight saving hours. A fine layer of snow lay over the trees of the forest and the grass, but I could see that the snow gradually grew deeper the farther into the forest I went, probably to enhance the game. Athena had an alliance with Hermes and Apollo like I wanted. We were against Ares; I don't think the other cabins that were here wanted to play. I'm not sure, maybe they were playing I just didn't see them yet.

The Apollo cabin are all excellent archers and are armed with their bows while they hide in the trees where our flag is hidden.

The Hermes Cabin are looking for the Ares Flag, they are-as I hate to admit it- excellent thieves.

My cabin? I actually don't know what they're doing. Probably looking for any unfortunate Ares or other camper that's playing that wandered into our boundary. I sadly am at loss for a good strategy, which is really strange for me. I think I'm just tired, I did have a long training session with Cami.

I was walking through the forest when I heard the crunch of snow behind me as if someone stepped on the snow. I slowly turned around.

"Who goes there?" I asked, hand going to the hilt of my knife, that rested in its sheath on my belt.

Cami stepped forward; in the dark forest I could only see her shadowy siluette of her. I knew it was her though because of the guitar strapped to her back. Her chakras were strapped to her sides and she wore her hoodie, I'm pretty sure her knives were concealed in her sleeves.

"Annabeth, it's Cami,"

I nodded, then realizing she couldn't see me I spoke. "Yes,"

We started walking through the forest with little exchanged words until the forest opened up into a small field. I looked around.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm bored, see you late Annabeth," Cami said walking back into the forest.

"Bye," I said, but my voice broke off when I saw a familiar figure standing in the moonlight on a small cliff that hung over the creek. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here Luke? I thought…" I trailed. Half bloods heal fast.

"Annabeth…" Luke trailed.

"You're healed now. You can leave now, and go back to your master," I said bitterly.

"But Annabeth, I don't-"

I ignored him, remembering something I always wanted to ask him, it was random, but I wanted to know. "Luke?"

Luke looked at me. "Annabeth?"

"Do you remember two years ago, it was before Christmas, before Thaila joined the Hunters, when I was kidnapped, and forced to hold up the sky? Then Artemis saved me, taking the sky on to her shoulders herself…literally…" I trailed, the memory coming crashing down on me.

Luke nodded grimly.

"Why did you save me? Why did you persuade Atlas to take me with you? Why didn't you just leave me to die?" I asked.

Luke didn't answer at first.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer me, it could have just been as….bait…as you said," I said, the word bait getting stuck in my throat.

"Because I love you Annabeth," he said.

My eyes widened, but I couldn't manage any words. He surely meant in a brother and sister way correct? He was a number of years older than me.

Before I could sort out my thoughts, Luke leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened as I didn't return the kiss but then I leaned in a little, unsure of what I was doing.

This was one of those moments where it felt like it was forever but in reality it was really only a few seconds. Luke pulled away from me and walked a few paces away, leaving me at loss for words.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, he stopped and I let go, letting his arm fall to his side.

"Luke…" I trailed.

His head turned slightly towards me waiting for an answer, but no response came. I watched as his white blond hair absorbed the moonlit and his blue eyes reflected it. Luke turned back and ran to the edge of the forest, stopping to look back for a final time before running into the forest.

I watched him, somehow knowing, he wasn't really leaving.

The next thing that happened startled me. I turned back to walk back when I saw the figure of Cami standing at the edge of the forest, on the opposite side at which Luke ran.

Her figure swayed in the wind and it looked…tall and furious. I wonder what I looked to her.

"You betrayed Percy!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter! Sorry for taking forever. Ummm. it will probably be a while till the next chapter cause I'll be focusing on my last airbender fanfic to get the solstice episodes up on the Winter Solstice...well, enjoy!**

**blue-rox-my-sox: WRONG! find out my reading this. (I thought I made it obvious) **

**_: Thank you**

**Padawan BubbyKenobi: hehe, I know right? Grover is funny, Cami is nosy and Luke is badass!**

**Hi: Hi hi! and i know right? tsk tsk Annabeth**

**WritersWand**

**Eternal Complications**

**Chapter 7**

**I got a little prophecy in my pocket  
**

_"You betrayed Percy!"_

Those three words bothered me all night. For the rest of the Capture the Flag game until Athena ended up winning, no thanks to me though. We then went back to our own cabins. I trudged back through nearly ankle deep snow to my nearly full cabin that helped me feel less lonely, but I still had an aching feeling in my chest if that made any sense. It felt like I was being pulled in two different directions and each puller tore a little away from me. I decided to sleep on it.

.

The next morning I woke at nine AM much to my dismay seeing it was still late and my siblings had all left already. Well, it's something. At least I'm not waking up ay eleven anymore. I stood up careful not to bang my head on the top bunk to change into my jean shorts and orange camp t-shirt. It's not cold at camp because the boundary keeps the weather out, Mr. D or somebody must have just let snow in yesterday.

I pulled on my newly washed orange camp shirt after taking off my old baggy pajama shirt. I quickly ran a brush through my sandy colored hair, secured my knife on my belt and ran out the door.

I walked over to the Pavilion and got some food for myself, at the fire while tossing some of my breakfast as an offering for my mom I remembered Luke. I shook my head. He's healed now; he can find food for himself. I walked over to the Athena table and ate with my siblings. They talked about strategy mainly, tactics to use in this upcoming war. I listened attentively.

When I finished I tossed my plate in the fire and looked over at the Hermes table, expecting to see Cami sitting there looking away from me.

I don't know why she's so hurt, she doesn't even know Percy for crying out loud!

Oh, Percy…

I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, it was just one kiss, it doesn't change anything between us, I'm sorry. I wondered when or what I would tell him, no, I wouldn't.

It was just one kiss…

Wait, where was Cami? I walked over to where Travis and Conner were sitting.

"Do you know where Cami is?" I asked.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to know? She's not ours anymore,"

"Yeah, she was claimed," Conner said

My eyes widened. "Really? When? Who's her Dad?"

Travis and Conner gave me awkward looks. "You didn't see it? The whole camp did," they said in unison, it was freaky how they did that.

I shook my head. "I wasn't feeling well," I half lied.

"Oh, well, she looked like she was running away from something last night; the stupid Ares kids thought she had their flag so they chased after her. She ran to Zeus's fist and kind of slumped against it, and a little bright light appeared above her head," Travis explained.

"Yeah, we should thank her, if it wasn't for her distraction the Athena cabin wouldn't have been able to steal the Ares flag, but we stole the other team's flags so it's not like you guy's got all the glory," Conner said brightly.

"So her Dad's Apollo?" I asked.

"Duh,"

I looked over at the Apollo table and saw it deserted. They must be over at the archery target range already. I made my way over there and seeked out the Apollo Cabin leader, Zack.

"Where's Cami?" I asked getting straight to the subject.

He looked around quickly scanning his siblings. "She was with us when we ate; I don't know where she went,"

I nodded, thanking him. I wondered where she went so I decided to look for her.

"Annabeth!" cried a feminine voice as I started walking. I spun around on my heels and saw a buff-looking Clarisse running towards me, brown curls bouncing on her shoulders, Gods, how many lessons has the girl been taking from Selena?

Normally anybody would be scared if the camp bully was running towards them but we became close friends since before the past summer, well, before I led my quest into the labyrinth with Percy, Grover, and Tyson.

Clarisse skid to a stop in front of me. She looked around. "Where's the girl that's been at your heels like a dog these past couple months?" she asked me.

"That's rude," I pointed out.

"What? Oh-you mean the dog thing, you know I don't mean it, she seems like a sweet, little, obnoxious girl,"

I rolled my eyes.

"So?" she asked.

"Oh-I don't know, I'm actually trying to find her now,"

Clarisse nodded and I became curious. "So is it something else or did you develop a sudden interest with Apollo children?" I asked.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "I was just curious, besides, Apollo's pathetic with all his music and poetry,"

"You're just jealous because he's against war,"

"Shut up or I'll break that pretty nose," Clarisse scowled.

A normal person would flinch at her threat, but I didn't. She may punch me on the arm at most—but I did stop.

"Speaking of the girl-I think I saw her outside camp boundaries walking down the road," she told me.

I gave her a confused expression. "But I thought you just asked where she-"My eyes widened-"She left camp! A fairly new half-blood-"I didn't have to finish because Clarisse understood. Her expression changed to match mine, eyes wide, creased face.

_Glomp Glomp Glomp_

We looked over and saw Grover walking over to us eating a tin can while making as much noise as possible. Clarisse and I exchanged expressions.

"What are you two up to-"he broke off when we both grabbed his hairy arms and hurried out of camp. Grover yelped as we picked him up. "What's going on? Did something happen I wasn't told about? That happens a lot-"Grover noticed where we were. "Why are we going to Half-Blood Hill?" he asked as we past it. "Ok, Now, Really, why are we leaving camp? Annabeth, you should know-"Grover eyes Clarisse seeming to remember something-"And you to Clarisse should know that you can't leave camp with getting a quest or asking Chiron," he said.

We stopped abruptly in the snow covered grass-we were outside the camp boundaries.

Clarisse sighed. "Damn, Goat boy's right,"

"But we can't tell Chiron about her disappearance with the camp getting ready for war and everything else on his mind," I said.

"Well then we get ourselves a quest,"

Grover looked more confused than ever. "Disappearance? Who? When?"

"We will tell you later," I said quickly before we ran to the Big House where Chiron thankfully was in front of it. Good, we wouldn't have to deal with Mr. D-oh wait, he's not here anyways. A couple days ago he left to go help out with things, you know, god things.

"Chiron! We need a quest!" I cried as we approached him.

The centaur looked surprised. "Why?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

"Something doesn't feel right, we wanted to see if there's anything wrong," Clarisse said for me.

Chiron sighed. "Well, go to the oracle then,"

We nodded and ran inside the Big House, up the rickety old stairs and into the cluttered attic of old memories. Grover stayed outside. We walked towards the short little hippie looking mummy. We looked at each other and approached the Oracle.

.

Its eyes glowed green and an eerie green mist infiltrated the room as the chilling voice spoke.

"_Prepare Young Ones,_

_For the job is almost done._

_Find the Source of Light,_

_In the City that never sleeps before Night._

_When thou return thou must bring back the Light and other._

_The Owl must seek out the thieves' brother."_

The oracle who had risen a few feet in the air fell back to the floor and the room returned back to normal.

Clarisse looked over at me and nodded as I slipped the piece of paper I wrote the prophecy on in my pocket. Without a word we ran back downstairs and to Chiron.

"So which one of you saw the prophecy?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked over at Clarisse without turning my head expecting her to be acting the same way, instead she looked straight ahead.

"I did," she said before reciting the prophecy.

Chiron nodded. "Who are you going with?"

"Annabeth and Grover," she said quickly.

Chiron nodded again.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what the rush is but you have to get ready first,"

We nodded and ran off in different directions in intention to meet at Half-Blood Hill.

.

We all stood at the side of the road, Grover not as confused anymore because we explained it all to him.

"So I'm guessing we're walking all the way to NYC?" Grover asked.

"Yeah," I shivered only in jeans and an orange camp hoodie over my t-shirt.

Clarisse grinned. "I don't think so," she said reaching into the pocket of her black leather jacket and pulling out a slimy, red streaked, gross eyeball. Something I saw one too many times.

.

Soon enough well all sat in the back of the black taxi driven by three old ladies with one eye. We were all pretty used to their driving.

"So when you become a Hermes kid?" I grinned.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"You stole that eye didn't you?"

Clarisse shook her head. "I have my connections,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think all Ares kids are dumb and fat? If so I'll teach you otherwise punk," she said.

"Never mind," I said.

"That's what I thought,"

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" asked one of the old ladies.

Clarisse pressed her face against the black window glass. "Here is fine,"

The taxi lurched to a stop and the three of us slammed into the front seat. After gathering ourselves we piled out, the Taxi sped away.

Not sure what to do we wandered for a while. I tightened the strings on my hoodie, it was freezing, I couldn't understand how Clarisse could wear only that jacket, maybe the leather was warm…she did only have the camp-t-shirt underneath and it wasn't even zipped up. Well, Ares kids are supposedly built for this.

I stopped in front of a Starbucks. "Come on!" I said heading in.

"The Prophecy said nothing about coffee," Clarisse said.

"But Coffee's good though," Grover said.

"That's what we need to talk about," I said as we passed a girl at a table with a laptop. I peered over, curious. Journalist.

"Coffee?" Grover asked as we sat down in a table next to the girl's.

"No you idiot the prophecy!" I said giving the brown Fedora he wore to conceal his goat horns a tap.

"Prepare Young Ones for the job is almost done is obvious. Find the Source of Light in the City that never sleeps is as well, find Cami in New York before nightfall" Clarisse explained.

"When thou return bring back the light and other?" Grover asked.

"Bring back Cami and someone else, duh,"

"The owl must seek out the thieves' brother," I said quietly. I think I knew what it meant, but why would the oracle want me to seek out Luke? If that's what it meant at all? Or did it mean later in time? I didn't get to finish my thoughts because Clarisse spoke.

"Dad?" she asked.

"What? Ares is here?" I asked.

Clarisse pointed, there, sitting on the opposite end of the café was no one else but the dark skinned god of war, with his leather jacket, baggy pants, his 'threads', sunglasses, and a lot of 'bling.'

"What's he doing here?" Grover asked nervously.

He was staring at something, I followed his gaze. The girl sitting next to us, she looked about nineteen. Can you say stalker?

"I think we got caught in the middle of a god/mortal fling," I grimaced.

Clarisse's eyes narrowed as she looked over at the girl. She stood up, hands on the table. "There is NO way my Dad's going to get it on with that Nerd!"

She had fair skin, reddish brown hair, and green eyes. She was pretty actually. "Doesn't look like a nerd to me," I said.

"Yeah, and you don't look like the camp good girl," Clarisse said.

I didn't answer because the girl stood up, picked up a bag that must have had her laptop in it, swung on her jacket and left.

Ares stood up and walked out behind the girl. Now if that's not stalker-ish I don't know what is.

My eyes widened and I stood up, Clarisse was faster.

"Oh no he didn't! There is no way that girl's going to be the mother of any of my siblings!"

We grabbed Grover. "Hey! I just got my coffee!" he yelped.

We ran out leaving Grover's untouched coffee on the table.

.

***New POV; Third Person* **

.

Natalia walked at a fast pace to get back to her apartment. Dusk was approaching, it was cold, and she wanted to get back to her warm couch, pillows, and many blankets. Well, of course she had History homework as well. She knew there was a lot of homework in college but not this much! Who knew getting a career in Mythology and Journalism would be so hard? Greek Historian. Well, not yet. Snow crunched behind her.

Natalia froze and slowly turned around. The street was deserted except for a dark skinned dude who quickly went to lean against a tree when she looked. Natalia panicked and looked around, the police station catching her eye. She ran into the building.

"There's some gangster dude stalking me!" She cried.

One of the two police officers hid a small laugh. "This is NYC Ma'am; we can't worry about every gang member here,"

"But he's stalking me!"

The other officer sighed and walked over to the window. "Who is it?"

Natalia pointed.

"Miss, that's an old lady walking her dogs,"

"Old lady? Man, this mist is fucked up!" the man cursed.

Mist? "You've got it all wrong! It's some half black man with close cut brown hair, wearing jeans, a leather jacket and a lot of gold jewelry!" Natalia cried.

"Miss, your confusing us, I suggest you leave before we have to arrest you on account if insanity," the police officer that was sitting joked.

"Good one," the other officer laughed.

Natalia was outraged. "Well if you hear anything on the news tomorrow it's all your faults!" she screamed stomping out.

Natalia looked around trying to ignore the creepy dude and failing until she noticed a young girl sitting against a wall in a pretty well lit alley way. She wore only skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. She didn't seem cold at all though. Another strange thing was that the girl looks about thirteen and she had a quiver full of arrows on her back, a bow on her arm, bronze chakras on her sides, and bronze knives attached to her fingers by string. Her arms were wrapped around her knees.

"No more monsters," she muttered over and over again.

Natalia walked over to the girl and she sprang up holding the knives at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Put those knives away," Natalia said. "They could hurt someone,"

The girl looked confused but did as she was told.

"Come on for a walk with me," she said as they began walking. "I'm Natalia Domini, now who are you and why are you alone?"

**.**

***Back to Annabeth***

.

We couldn't find Ares but we did find Cami…

She was standing talking with the red head girl from Starbucks. We ran over to them.

"Cami! We found you! You can't leave camp like that! Seriously! You could have gotten-" I began when the older girl spoke.

"Your Annabeth the daughter of Athena correct? And Grover the satyr? And the man creeping me out is Ares? The girl who's talking to him is his daughter Clarisse? God-I thought my studies were all false!" she cried getting excited.

I looked over and saw Clarisse yelling at her dad. "You thought you were going to get some from that nerdy mortal? I think not! Not until you claim some of your children! I don't know why you don't, do you not like them? –And yes, we got sent on a quest and finished it-" Clarisse continued her rant but I stopped listening.

"Cami she's mortal why did you tell her everything?" Grover asked.

"She see's through the mist," Cami said simply.

"We should get back to Camp Cami…." I trailed. She ignored me.

Clarisse walked over to us rubbing her hands together. "That's all taken care of, come on Cami we have to get back to camp, you to Natalia Domini, and yes I know your name, my Dad's weird like that," she said.

And we departed for camp.

.

I stepped out of the building where the showers were in my old grey, long pajama shirt. When we got back to camp we were congratulated for finishing a quest and everything even though it wasn't so hard. Of course we had to tell Chiron our reasons behind this, he understood, if not a bit disappointed. Natalia Domini is staying in the Big House. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Luke.

"You find the Apollo girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, and some mortal that see's through the mist, I don't see her importance," I said.

Luke shrugged, hand still on my shoulder. "She could be, my mom sure is, I wonder is Hermes has any interest in her," Luke said wrinkling his nose.

"You shouldn't be here, people can see you," I whispered.

"We're behind a building aren't we?" Luke asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Besides, I couldn't resist not seeing my favorite girl," he said.

I gave him a little smile. "I need to get back to my cabin," I said pulling away.

Luke nodded before running off into the woods.

I walked back to my cabin. Sure we finished the quest, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the last line on the prophecy.

'_And the Owl must seek out the thieves; brother' _

**End of Part One**

***Yay! Part Two begins on the last day of school! Percy comes in! Yay! ^^***


	9. Chapter 8: Percy

**I'm am so sorry for such the late update! I've been busy writing _A Tale of Two Cities_****fanfic...I finally finished it! Ok...that's not the reason...I've been busy...and lazy...well, I hope you enjoy this chapter my beloved readers! Thank you so! ^_^**

**amy: thank you! ^_^  
**

**Part II: The Annabeth Games**

**Writerswand**

**Eternal Complications  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy  
**

I woke up to the steady beat of my alarm clock. I sat up and pulled myself out of bed, careful not to bump my head on the upper bunk. I turned off my alarm clock. 8:00 AM.  
Some of the bunks in the cabin were empty, a few people had left already, but the majority of my siblings were just waking up, therefore, leaving only a small percentage of my siblings still asleep.  
Even when we are preparing for war most campers-even us-don't wake before eight.  
If it was _not_ camp's off-season-meaning summer, not winter-it would probably be the same. I would count on that if we weren't preparing for war and if it was off-season _nobody_ would be up before nine, and the only people up at nine would be my siblings and I.  
Anyways, I grabbed my jean shorts and orange camp t-shirt and made my way to the showers.  
Athena always has a tidy cabin so we're one of the first to use the showers, right after Aphrodite and Demeter of course.  
Some Ares Campers try to push by though. If it's Demeter's turn they usually end up handing upside down from a tree, a vine wrapped around their ankle. If it's Aphrodite's turn they normally can't get in, well, the ones with stronger will powers can get through of course.  
It gets quite messy for us Athena kids if the Ares campers decide to have an early morning training session before showering though. Ew. A mix of mud and sweat and sometimes some blood if they are too proud to admit they got injured and don't go to the infirmary.  
I step in the shower and close my eyes as the hot, steaming water from the showerhead pours over me.

I step out of the shower, dry off, and change into my clothes before exiting the little building, baggy, old, pajamas under my arm.  
I spot Natalia, bag on her arm, dripping hair in her hands as she tries wringing the water from it.  
I really don't know why she's still here, but it's mostly because of that prophecy that Clarisse, Grover, and I were sent on months ago that said to bring back Cami and another, which was Natalia.

I don't know all the details-which is bugging the heck out of me by the way-but she will be needed.  
""Going to class Natalia?" I asked her.  
Natalia pushed her damp hair out from in front of her eyes. "My college's classes ended yesterday, I'm going to work, and during the summer I just have to work on weekends, I wish it was the other way around though," the older girl sighed putting her reddish-brown hair up in a ponytail  
Natalia's a journalist, it's probably some college student policy she's talking about or something, whatever,  
"Bye Annabeth!" Natalia called as she rushed out of the camp boundaries to meet a taxi down at the road. (a normal taxi of course)  
"I never understood why she's here," said a feminine voice behind me.  
I jumped, startled and turned around. I looked at the tall, buff girl, her brown hair brushed against her shoulder blades.  
"Don't do that!" I cried.  
Clarisse laughed.  
I smiled. "I'm not sure either, I guess we'll find out sometime,"  
Clarisse frowned. "I don't see much use in her,"  
I shrugged. "She wouldn't be here if we wouldn't need her later,"  
"I guess, I just can't get over the fact of why we are going to need the help of a nerd!"  
Now it was my turn to frown. "Yeah? Well, I can't understand why you say that!"  
"What?"  
"That she looks like nerd!"  
"She does,"  
"She looks fine!"  
"This is pointless," Clarisse sighed walking away. "See ya Annabeth,"  
"Bye!" I called back!"  
I looked around, wondering what to do. I couldn't see Cami. For the first couple months after the quest she totally ignored me, but later she seemed to have gotten better, she's still edgy around me but at least she talks to me now.  
I sighed. Girl's got to keep her nose in her own business. It could get her in trouble one day.  
An arrow whizzed pass my ear and nestled into a target that hung on a nearby tree. With all my thoughts I hadn't noticed I had walked through the archery range. The Apollo Cabin was practicing.  
I looked over and saw Cami holding her guitar instead of her bow.

"Aw I missed! Annabeth could you please move a little to the right?" Cami grinned playing a short melody to make her guitar turn back into a bow.  
I grinned back. "Not a chance,"  
Cami laughed and I walked away so they could continue practicing, not that any of them needed to.  
I ran back to my cabin and placed my pajama shirt neatly folded on top of my bunk. My cabin was nearly empty by now.  
I walked out of my cabin and stood in the grass, leaning on a pillar that held up the deck's roof.  
Cami knows her way around camp very well, she's an excellent archer and knife thrower, though I'm not sure how her chakra skills are doing well. I remember seeing the small hooped earrings in her ears and they looked as if they haven't been taken out in a while.  
There's nothing I can do about that though, I have no experience with those things at all.  
Then I remembered what day it was.  
June 21st  
Summer Solstice  
But that's not why I became so excited.

It's also the last day of school at the high school Paul Blowfis is the principal at. The students there are taking their last exam.  
I can just imagine him now. He's trying to take his English exam but every little noise catches his attention and he can't focus. When he actually manages to read a passage from something like _the Lord of Flies_ but the letters get all jumbled up before his eyes, worse than anything I could imagine, seeing as his case of dyslexia was way worse than mine.  
Maybe he's getting restless, stressed, running his hand through his black hair repetitively, maybe his green eyes are rimmed red from lack of sleep from the dreams he's been having.  
Yes, Percy's coming back to camp today.  
I'm going to see my best friend today; I haven't seen him in several months!  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time before turning it off and quickly shoving it back in my pocket. It was nine AM. I decided to go get some breakfast.  
I made my way to the Pavilion and gathered something to eat on my paper plate. I ripped off a portion of my waffle and threw it in the fire as an offering to my mom. I looked over at the Athena table and found it empty. It was the first day of camp's off-season all over again. My siblings must have finished eating already.  
I shrugged, eating in the Pavilion was getting boring anyways, and it was quiet and peaceful in the forest, it would give me time to think. I would need that before this afternoon came. When Percy arrives I won't get any time like that.

I eventually reached a small meadow in the middle of the forest. The long grass tickled my feet and the places my flip flops didn't cover. I heard the ripple of the creek flow outside the boundary. It lay in the riverbed below the hillside.  
I walked over to the steep incline that would make awesome skiing if it wasn't for the creek below. I sat on the narrow cliff that hung over the creek, my legs dangling off the edge.  
I cut apart my waffle and sausage with my plastic knife before beginning to eat. I took my time as I watched the sun move through the blue sky, climbing higher and higher.  
When I finished my waffle and sausage I moved to my hash browns. When I finished that my plate was empty. I let the paper plate and plastic ware rest on my lap as I stretched my arms behind my back, hands flat on the ground, as I leaned back.  
I looked down at the creek, lost in thought. This was where I found Luke.  
Well, it was actually below the cliff, on the bank, half way in the dark water. That was months ago now. I remember ripping my shirt, wetting it and putting it on his eyes, having his eyelids flutter back, proving he was alive, and revealing those icy blue eyes, compared to when I was nursing Percy to health when he had fought the Minotaur and had just seen those emerald green eyes for the first time….  
They both had pretty eyes. Luke's blond hair shone in the moonlight and sparkled in the sunlight. Percy's hair was always soft and nice to feel, it felt smooth and slick when he let it get wet.  
I think back to the kisses we shared in those air bubbles under the sea.  
I remembered the single kiss I shared with Luke. It was definitely shorter than the ones I shared with Percy, it had to be only a few seconds, but it felt like forever.  
Percy's kisses were wonderful, exciting, and romantic.  
Luke's kiss took my away from this world.  
I met Percy when I as twelve, I nursed him back to health! I've known Luke since I was seven, he was like a big brother to me.  
Percy is my best friend; he is turning sixteen in August. (Not looking forward to that) Luke is…nineteenth? Is that it? I think so. (If so: eek)  
I love them both so much. I mean, I love my Dad, I love Tyson, Grover, Chiron, and them all, but those two-Luke and Percy- are my two favorite guys, maybe even two favorite people, well, Thaila can't be replaced of course, she's like my older sister.  
As I thought about all this the sun rose higher and higher until it was about noon, more or less.  
Ironically, the next thing I felt was an arm around my shoulder, it wasn't fresh, and it was more comforting than anything, a caring, sweet gesture. I looked over and my eyes met those icy blue eyes.  
Speak of the Devil.  
"Hey Annabeth," he said.  
"Hi Luke," I said back.  
We sat there for a few moments in silence before I broke it.  
"Guess what day it is today," I grinned.  
"What?" Luke asked softly.  
"Guess,"  
"It's your birthday,"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm taking that as a no?" Luke questioned my gesture.  
"No," I giggled. A giggle? Seriously? What am I turning into?  
"Does that mean it IS your birthday?" Luke asked.  
"No!" I cried, lightly punching his leather-covered arm.  
He didn't flinch. "Good, because you do NOT want to hear me sing,"  
I grinned, remembering my eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth birthdays.  
"So what is it then?" he asked.  
"The last day of school!" I said happily.  
H stared at me, jaw firm. Did he understand?  
"You know what that is right? The Day Percy comes back!" I cried happily.  
Luke stayed silent, I was confused.  
I know Luke and Percy have their…disputes (major downsizing there) but didn't he care about me enough? I bit my lip. Perhaps I was wrong. (Shit! I admitted I was wrong! That's a first, where did my record book go?)  
"That's nice Annabeth," Luke said finally.  
"Really? You think so? Because I know you and Percy…" I trailed.  
Luke closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not on a side anymore Annabeth. I'm neutral, or whatever side you're on, I don't care, if you like Percy, I'll try to…fix things…" Luke trailed awkwardly.  
I guess it would take a while. Apparently I kicked an my paper plate and plastic ware fell in the creek, to be swept off into the ocean.  
"Shit!" I cried.  
Luke pulled my back down as I stood, probably soon to stumble. "You can't do anything Annabeth, you're not Percy, or any sea kid for that matter, it's just one plate,"  
I pursed my lips together. "One plate that will be added to millions," I muttered.  
Luke sighed but I gave in.  
"Sorry Poseidon," I said.  
There was awkward silence for another few moments.  
Luke put his hand under my chin and slowly and gently turned my face to face his. We leaned in closer and the world seemed to slow down. My senses seemed to shut down, the only thing I was aware of was Luke. We leaned in but didn't kiss. I averted my gaze and fell back into the grass.  
Luke fell back next to me, moving his arm so it was around my shoulder once again.  
I turned on my side to face Luke, he was on his back, head turned towards me, arm still around me.  
"Annabeth," Luke whispered.  
"What?" I asked softly.  
"You're beautiful, you know that right?"  
I didn't know what to say, I was surprised, but I managed a: "T-thank you,"  
I've been told I was intelligent, impatient, pushy, caring, helpful, ignorant, wonderful, but never _beautiful._  
"You are," Luke said, stroking my hair for a mere second, tucking it behind my ear.  
"I can see why the sea kid likes you so much,"  
I smiled as we lay there, staring at each other, and talking, just talking.

The time to slip away and from where the sun was it had to be four. My eyes flickered up to the sky to check that as we leaned aver closer. My eyes didn't divert again. We were so close, mere inches.  
Then a voice broke the tranquility.  
"Annabeth!" cried a familiar voice happily, but he faulted when he saw us together.  
I turned my head over my shoulder to see Percy standing by the hillside. I opened my mouth so speak but something happened and Percy tripped over the side, and went tumbling down the steep incline…without skies.

My eyes widened as I cried out his name. I could feel my eyes water as I looked over at Luke.  
He seemed frozen in place until he saw me looking at him.  
We exchanged glances before racing down the slope to where Poseidon's favorite son lay. 

*****SPOILER: But important for diehard Percy fans*****

**I love Percy too, so don't worry, he's fine…physically at least. ^_^'**


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams

***sighs* It wasn't as long as an update wait as earlier but I;m still trying to get things up faster. This chapter feels short but it's just the beginning of things. ;)**

**Enjoy! ^_^  
**

**Writerswand**

**Eternal Complications**

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams  
**

I skid to a stop before my half-wet, unconscious best friend. My feet began to sink into the wet mud but I didn't care.  
I fell to my knees and pressed two fingers to the side of his neck. A soft, steady pulse beat against my fingers. Good.  
Luke knelt down next to me and we turned Percy over in his back. His chest was heaving slightly but his breathing was normal. Apart from the huge, black and blue bump on his head, Percy Jackson would be fine.  
Luke held up Percy's head in his hands as he looked at it. "He most likely had a concussion Annabeth, and a serious one at that," he explained.

I winced.  
Luke put a hand on my shoulder. "It's a good thing he's a sea kid, because if not he would be dead," Luke said solemnly.  
I pulled away from Luke, gripping Percy's right hand, the hand I took hold of as soon as I got down here. "He needs help, we need to get him to the infirmary," I told Luke.  
Luke stared at me, puzzled, for a few moments. "We?" he finally asked.  
"Yes, we," I answered, annoyed.  
Luke stood up and backed away. "You know I can't go to that area of camp, I shouldn't even be here in the first place," he said cautiously, looking around.  
"I can't carry Percy by myself!" I snapped.  
Luke sighed and bent down, helping me pick up Percy and supporting most of his body weight.  
I helped by holding Percy's upper chest and holding his head up seeing as he had no muscle control for the time being.  
We stood up and began walking along the riverbank. Luke and I both know camp very well and we know the river leads to a flat land that is not far from the cabins. I really don't want to pass them but it's the fastest way to the infirmary.

It was tiring, but we were almost there. We were just leaving the forest and entering the area with the cabins.  
Most people didn't notice us but eventually somebody did and it spread. Soon enough everyone was staring at us as we carried Percy to the infirmary.  
Fortuneally anyone that would bother us wasn't around. Finally, we reached the white tent of the infirmary.  
I held the tent flap open as Luke carried Percy in.  
We walked in to confront the confused face of Chiron. He was about to say something but looked down and saw Percy. Without a word, he helped us set Percy on a bed and situate him all comfy under the blankets.  
I stood by the nightstand as Luke stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.  
Finally Chiron spoke. "Come Luke, let's leave Annabeth alone for a while,"  
Luke looked at me.  
"Go," I nodded.  
He nodded back as he followed Chiron out of the infirmary.  
I pulled up a chair next to Percy's bed and sat down. I stared down at Percy as he lay there, unconscious. I wondered what he was dreaming, if at all.  
This reminds me of the first summer Percy came to camp, four years ago, the year I loved, and hated, for messing everything up.  
This reminds me of when I sat in the infirmary, tending to Percy when he had gotten injured in the battle with the Minotaur.  
It was just different now. I bit my lip. I'm sorry Percy, really, I am, I should have called your home phone, sent a letter, did something when I found Luke. But I didn't, and I'm probably going to get an earful about hiding it for so long.  
Ironically enough, Clarisse came storming into the infirmary, brown hair matted with sweat and blood-other people's blood-she must have come directly from a training session. "OK Annabeth! You have some major explaining to do! I was just passing horse man-"she began.  
"Chiron," I corrected her.  
"Whatever! I saw him talking to that traitor-"she began again.  
"Luke," I corrected again.  
"Shut up birdbrain! Anyways, the two were talking all secret-like and I didn't like it! How did he even get in through the boundary? That filthy little traitor, he was probably sent to spy on camp. If he got in through the labyrinth…ooh…Tom is going to die…" Clarisse trailed, rant coming to an end. Tom is one of her half brothers.  
"Clarisse, calm down, you're going to blow this tent from the ground, it's okay, we have everything taken care of," I reassured her.  
"Calm down? Calm down when a traitor has infiltrated camp! And I see that sea wimp is out, what happened, the traitor try to kill him?" Clarisse asked.  
I shook my head. "He tripped,"  
"Oh sure, Annabeth, whatever you say, do you really expect me to believe-" Clarisse stopped when Chiron entered with Luke.  
She ran over to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt in her fist, pulling him to her. "I don't know what you think you're doing traitor, but it's not going to be done here," she spat.  
Luke remained silent as she spoke.  
"How did you even get in? If you hurt any-"  
Chiron interrupted her. "Clarisse put Luke down,"  
"Why should I?" She asked; an angry glint in her eye.  
"Put him down Clarisse La Rue, put the boy down," Chiron said, firmer.  
Clarisse scowled and roughly let Luke go. Luke rubbed his chest where Clarisse had been gripping him.  
"Clarisse, you have to understand that we can't jump to conclusions-"Chiron began.  
"Yes, but if we spend too much time thinking it'll be too late!" Clarisse said through gritted teeth.  
"True, but just you have to-"  
Clarisse interrupted him once again. "What? Trust him? Pretend nothing's ever happened? Then we can all go dancing over the rainbow?" Clarisse asked, skeptically.  
Chiron sighed.  
"That's what I thought, did you really expect me to EVER see him the same again, after the way betrayed camp?" Clarisse asked, storming out of the infirmary. "I don't know about you but I have a camp to protect and a war to prepare for! For all we know we can expect an army outside the boundary tomorrow!" she called from outside.  
Chiron sighed. "We better get to the Big House Luke, to get things situated, and Annabeth…" Chiron trailed.  
I looked up.  
"You come later, I have to talk to you,"  
I nodded slowly as they left. – I sighed as I turned back to the sleeping form of Percy.  
"Percy…" I trailed, in a soft whisper.  
I reached out and stroked his soft, black hair, twirling a short strand around my pale finger.  
"When will you wake Percy…?"

Percy still hadn't woken yet, it was dusk.  
Grover trotted in, stopping when he reached me. "Chiron would like to see you now…" he trailed.  
When I opened my mouth to speak Grover interrupted me: "But don't snap at me! I'm just the messenger!" he cried.  
"…I wasn't going to…" I said slowly.  
"Oh, well, I'm just going to sit down now," he said as he sat in the chair I previously sat in before I moved to the edge of the bed.  
I laughed a little before waving bye and exiting the infirmary.  
No one was around, they had to be eating dinner, it was around that time, well, or they were gathering at the campfire, which Chiron would have to go to soon.  
I made my way to the Big House and up the porch steps, gently brushing my fingers against the railing as I ascended. I opened the screen door and knocked softly on the thicker, wooden door.  
"Come in," Chiron's voice called softly.  
I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me.  
Chiron sat by the table in his mortal form, in the wheelchair.  
"Sit," he invited me, smiling.  
I sat down slowly in the backless stool, looking around. "Where's Luke?" I asked, curious.  
"Getting situated in the Hermes cabin, this is actually just what-"he began.  
"Why! Everyone thinks he's a traitor!" I cried, then realizing how I sounded I calmed myself down. "I mean, what will everyone think?"  
Chiron nodded sadly. "Luke was once a traitor, it's difficult for some people to let go of that. This is the best thing for now, to get everyone used to the fact that he's here now," Chiron explained.  
I nodded slowly. "I understand,"  
"Good," Chiron said. "Now on to important matters,"  
I closed my eyes and mentally sighed, biting my lip.  
"Where did you find Luke Annabeth? Do you know how he got in?" he asked.  
"Shouldn't Luke have answered these already?" I asked.  
"Irrelevant, answer the previous questions,"  
I nodded. "Around the start of off-season I think. He was unconscious, half way in the river, injured and soaking. It's most probable that he got washed up in the ocean and the current pushed him here, the boundaries probably weak underwater, I mean, why wouldn't it?"  
Chiron nodded, a little worried about the last part. "What did you two do up until now?"  
"Until he was injured I kept him in the…Artemis Cabin,"-Chiron couldn't resist a chuckle-"Yes, I know, but that was the only cabin I was sure would stay empty, I brought food to him and when he was healed he kind of just supported himself and lived in the forest I guess,"  
Chiron nodded, a little amused, contradicting the previous worry. But soon he got back to business. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
I bit my lip, my head lowered. "I thought I would get in trouble. I thought somebody man have hurt him seeing he's a traitor, but I just had to help him! He's like an older brother to me, but-"  
Chiron interrupted me. "Annabeth, dear, I only expected a simple reason why,"  
I nodded; relieved he stopped me before I said something I regretted.  
Chiron nodded. "You can go now Annabeth, thank you,"  
I looked up. "Really? That's all? Because I thought-"I began before Chiron put a hand up to stop me.  
"Annabeth it truly is fine," he said.  
I nodded and walked to the door. When I opened the door to leave, Chiron spoke.  
"Annabeth,"  
I stopped.  
"Don't ever doubt your choices or views on things or else you're really going to be in trouble," he pretending to scold me.  
I smiled and nodded, exiting the Big House.

I made my way back to the infirmary. When I walked in I found Grover asleep in the chair next to Percy's bed.  
I sat down softly at the end of the bed and kicked Grover sharply in the shin.  
He woke up automatically. "Wha-What? I WASN'T STEALING ENCHILADAS FROM THE SECRET ENCHILADA CABINET MR. D! AND NO! I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY YOU PROMETHESIS! AHH! DON'T EAT ME!" Grover screamed.  
Secret enchilada cabinet? "Grover, you're fine, it was a dream, it's me, Annabeth," I said in a soothing face.  
Grover's eyes blinked open. "Oh…you didn't hear that did you?"  
"Not a word," I lied.  
Grover eyed me suspiciously but shrugged. "Looked in a mirror recently?"  
I looked around and spotted a small mirror on a nightstand. I looked at my reflection. Oh…my hair was tangled and a mess, it was faded and knotty. There were dark bags under my eyes and they were dull. I sighed but it came out in a yawn.  
"You should get some sleep Annabeth," Grover yawned.  
I shook my head, curling my legs on top of the end of Percy's bed. "I'm fine,"  
Grover shook his head and sighed, not wanting to argue an issue he would end up losing anyways.  
I smiled.  
.A while later, way after curfew- the harpies are probably out by now- I must have fallen asleep at the end of Percy's bed. I don't really remember. I was exhausted.

_It was night, or at least I think it was. The sky was completely covered with dark, thick storm clouds. It was raining; there was thunder in the distance but no lightning. I hover above the raging sea; I hear waves crashing upon the rocky shore in the distance. I spot to small figures in that distance and go spiraling to them.  
It's Thaila and a small girl with brown braids, Artemis. I try to get their attention but they don't notice me, they just continue talking.  
"We have to go to Camp Half-Blood!" Thaila cried.  
"I don't see the need," Artemis said coolly.  
"Percy is severely injured and Luke is back!" Thaila argued, starting to get annoyed.  
"They are boys Thaila," Artemis said. "And Luke Castellan is a traitor,"  
"Percy is one of my best friends and Luke is like my freaking brother!" Thaila screamed, fingers sparking.  
"They were boys Thaila,"  
"And? Percy is my BEST FRIEND and Luke is like my BROTHER, besides, I can give them both an earful when we get there,"  
"You mean you, when you get there,"  
Thaila's eyes widened. "You're letting me go?"  
"That's hardly my responsibility anymore,"  
"What?" Thaila asked confused.  
"It's as clear as glass Thaila."  
Thaila paused for a moment before it clicked. "Oh, no, you aren't kicking me out of the Hunters are you?"  
"Congratulations Thaila, seeing as you joined the day before your sixteenth birthday and it's been a little more than a year since then, that would make you about seventeen and a half,"  
Thaila's jaw dropped. "You can't do this!" She cried, the sparks at her fingers growing larger.  
"Are you questioning my authority of me as a goddess?" Artemis asked, eyes flashing. She looked as if she may expose he true form, killing Thaila, I wondered if it would kill me as well.  
After she spoke thunder clapped. Thaila's eyes looked towards the ground but her jaw was set firm, now electricity was sizzling through her black hair, static.  
"Go now before I throw you into the sea Thaila Grace, if you don't you better hope your friend's daddy likes you just as much as you think he does,"  
After she spoke a blue-white flash of lightning strikes down where Thaila stood, leaving the spot nothing more than blackened earth._

**Review please?**_  
_

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a rather short one...sorry =P but I felt like i needed to end it where I did. Sorry for the long wait for the update. ...I'm sorry to say there wil be another wait seeing as I have my Trig and Chem (Spanish too but it's Spanish) exams this week so yeah...  
Well...enjoy my twist. ;)  
PoetofApollo: well...at least it wasn't too long right? :) thank you!**

**G: Thank you!**

**Girlwithbrokenwings: 1. It's probably in the chapter some where. ;) 2. Sorry, try highlighting the words, it helps. **

**THE REASON I REPLY TO REVIEWS IN MY STORIES IS SO I CAN REPLY TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY AND THEN I JUST REVIEW TO EVERYONE CAUSE I FEEL UNFAIR lol and the rules of the site said you could have author notes and the start and end of each chapter, just not in the middle. ;) I also so it because the first fanfic I read was before i knew about this site (yet it was on this site, lol) It was a Zutara fanfic and it was amazing. The author did this as well. The fanfic was called 'Dangerous Ground' Even though I have a lot more fave fics now, that one will always hold a place in my heart, it also got me into Zutara :)  
**

**3. chakrams are like...sharp, spiky disks of sort. sorry i didn't explain. Never heard of Gallagher Girls, though I love that name, it's Irish and means 'lover of foreigners', I used it for the last name of a character in a certain novel I'm writing. ;)  
I don't have a beta reader...I only had one for one chapter...lol  
**

**4. SkylarPhoenix: PHOENIX! xD Anyways, I know right? :(**

**allidiane23: yes...wait...Percy instead of Annabeth? *confused* lol**

**_: Thankys no name! lol**

**Mattina: Thank you!**

**Alice daughter of Athena: Thank you!**

**_WritersWand  
Eternal Complications  
Chapter 10  
Thalia: Awkwardness and a little green monster  
_**

"She looks so calm and cute when she's sleeping," a familiar, feminine voice laughed, a voice I longed to hear for a long time.

"Yeah, it's normally the only time she looks at peace. She would now, if it weren't for her eyes darting around beneath her eyelids. She must be dreaming," a familiar masculine voice laughed as well.  
"A half-blood dream?" the feminine voice pondered.  
No verbal response came from the masculine voice.  
"Though they've stopped…Annabeth?" the feminine voice asked.  
A half smile crept on to my lips. I opened my eyes and saw the figures of Luke and Thaila sitting on the bed adjacent Percy's.  
Luke looked normal, though, fresher and cleaner, he must have showered recently.  
Thaila wore her normal dark, punk-like clothes-she was wearing a shirt with that bunny on it, I forgot what it's name was-her black hair was short, gelled, and her bangs covered her electric blue eyes. A large section of her bangs was dyed turquoise, a coon tail hung from the side of her head. She looked like she was going Scene.  
"Surprised?" Thaila grinned.  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes to make sure this was real. "When did you get in?" I asked.  
"Just a couple hours ago, Luke immediately found me, somehow. We went to the Pavilion because I was starving and we've been talking since," she explained.  
"Oh?" I asked.  
Thaila shrugged. "Basically what happened after Luke left Kronos ranks, how you found him, how off-season was like until now, you know, everything, quite interesting,"  
"Everything?" I almost choked.  
Thaila raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"  
I eyed Luke for a mere second; he stared straight ahead, his face blank: emotionless. Thanks for all the help, I thought. I looked back at Thaila.  
"What's going on here?" she asked.  
"Nothing Thaila, it's fine, I'm just jumpy, that's all," I reassured her.  
"Are you hungry? Percy had breakfast brought up but he's not awake yet…" she trailed, starting to reach for the tray on the nightstand but Luke beat her to it. He picked it up and set it down on the bed next to me before sitting where he just was.  
Thaila raised an eyebrow and laughed. "If it was your calling to be a butler Luke you should have told me ahead of time! I could have made use of this!" She grinned, pushing back her bangs.  
Luke and I glanced at each other through the corners of our eyes before I looked back at Thaila.  
I attempted a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that was kind of funny,"  
Thaila nodded. "So, Annabeth, what kind of trouble have you and Percy made while I was gone?"  
Luke smiled a little and my jaw fell open. "What?"  
Thaila laughed. "Gods Annabeth, today everything I say you're taking as awkward,"  
I gave her an awkward smile.  
She shrugged it off and we continued talking.

After a while Luke excused himself and left for some reason. I had finished eating and the empty tray was back on the nightstand.  
"OK-So, Annabeth, tell me," Thaila said, her light, joking tone turning to a serious one.  
"What?" I asked, just out of that previous awkward mood.  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about,"  
I gave her a puzzled expression. "I really don't know what you're talking about!"  
"I'm not stupid Annabeth,"  
"I know you aren't-oh…" I trailed.  
Thaila looked at me expectantly.  
I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "I-uh…" I didn't know what to say.  
Thaila immediately jumped to conclusions. "Did he hurt you? I know you see him as an older brother and don't want to see him in trouble, I understand, I feel the same way, but if he did, Annabeth, I swear-"  
I cut her off. "No! I mean…nothing of the sort happened,"  
Thaila pulled her lips together in a firm line before she spoke. Her eyebrows rose a little. "Well then, explain thyself," she said, eyes shining a little with her use of old English.  
I nodded slowly. "I will…I just don't know where to start…or where to begin,"  
"Just start from the beginning," Thaila said simply.  
I nodded and the words began spilling out of my mouth to no end, in a jumble of anxiety and confusion, it felt kind of good to have someone else to talk to.

I told my "sister" of how I found Luke half-dead in the river in the forest. I explained how I nursed him back to health like I did for Percy, five summers ago. I told Thaila about Cami, the Capture the Flag game, and the kiss Luke and I shared. I told her about the quest and the last line of the prophecy. I actually forgot about that until now.  
'_The Owl must seek out the thieves' brother'_  
Maybe Thaila could help me figure that out and what the oracle had in mine between me and Luke.  
Anyways, lastly I explained about yesterday, me, Luke, and Percy…When I finished I closed my mouth, the air of the room thick and hot, maybe it was just me.  
No one spoke for a moment and an awkward silence infiltrated the room.  
"…Well…in the beginning it seemed as if you were just caring for a guy you've always seen as an older brother, then shit happened. Those stupid teenage hormones kicked in and made you have…different thoughts," Thaila chuckled at her version of my long story.  
I didn't laugh.  
Thaila straightened up. "I know that you know that Luke is a number of years older than you and how he is like our brother…I see how this troubles you and how those two kisses must have confused the heck out of you. It wasn't right for Luke to play with your teenage emotions like that but I can see it. I've never really noticed it before but Luke is quite pretty, I didn't notice until I came to camp and saw him talking to an older girl-she looked about his age- I think she has the hots for him because she was, well, flirting with him. I wondered why Luke just smiled and listened, making no attempt to flirt back, she was a pretty girl…" Thaila finally trailed off, it was kind of hard to follow.  
I immediately felt a twinge of jealously. "Who was this girl?" I asked.  
Thaila shrugged. "Some ginger, kind of looked like a nerd,"  
Thaila too? I guess Clarisse was right after all…  
"Oh. You mean Natalia. She's that mortal I was telling you about earlier, she sees through the mist,"  
Thaila nodded, understanding.  
I opened my mouth to speak again but then closed it, unsure of what to say.  
"So…ummm…I really have no idea what to say but I'm guessing you don't want me discussing this with anybody huh?" she asked, eyebrow raised.  
I nodded. "Please,"  
Thaila nodded back. "Of course…does anyone else know?"  
I shook my head. "No…well, another girl I spoke of earlier. The Apollo Cabin girl, nosy, immature, imprudent, sweet-Cami-well…you know…" I trailed.  
Thaila sighed, remembering what I told her. "You said she was just starting to get back to normal? From what you told me it seems she won't like Luke much—how do you think she'll react now?"  
My eyes widened. "I really don't know…I should probably go find her and try to talk to her," I said, standing up. I walked a few paces, stopped, turned, and looked back at the sleeping form of Percy, who we had completely ignored this whole time.  
"Annabeth, he's fine, he most likely won't wake for a while yet, but if he does I'll make sure you get here," Thaila reassured me.  
I nodded, even though I really wanted to be the face Percy saw when he woke. But…I guess you can't always get what you want.  
I nodded to Thaila. "Thanks," I said leaving the white tent of the infirmary.  
I looked around. The sun was high in the sky; it was probably around lunchtime, more or less.  
Camp was busy, people were bustling about, on a normal summer day people would be giving me dirty stares, whispering, or even coming to me not for a pleasant chat.  
Now with it being the on-season AND preparation for the upcoming war my fellow campers were too busy to take heed for even me, maybe Luke too.  
I caught a glimpse of Cami sitting at the crowded Apollo cabin in the Pavilion.  
Lunch hadn't even crossed my mind, besides; I was still full from my late breakfast. I would catch her later in the day, when she was alone, to try to explain things to her, hopefully she won't jump to conclusions…like she always does.  
I sighed and decided to walk around camp for a bit. I needed this, to get out, breathe some fresh air, not the air of the sick and the wounded, bloody and flemmy smell of the infirmary.  
As I was walking I saw Luke through the corner of my eye. I turned to face him. He was standing by the Hermes Cabin, though no one was around that specific cabin.  
…Natalia stood, leaning against a wall of the cabin as she spoke, holding a fistful of the white-blond hair attached to his head in her light grasp, smiling.  
Luke listened, his lips curled into a small smile. I've seen that smile, I love that smile.  
My eyes narrowed. That skank! She would flirt with a tree if it had a six pack on it! …Wait…that makes no sense…I think I got that wrong…yeah, the joke was meant for Grover…but not with a six pack…never mind. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I walked over to them.  
I stood behind Luke, so he didn't see me at first, of course.  
Natalie saw me though. Her hand dropped down to her side and with the hand that hadn't been holding his hair she was twirling a strand of HER reddish-brown hair around her index finger.  
"Hey Annabeth!" she beamed.  
Luke turned to face me. "Hi Annabeth, you talk to Thaila?" he smiled.  
"Yup, and I see you've been enjoying yourself," I said, smiling my plaster smile back at him.  
Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase! I never act like this! Natalia's one of my friends! I only act like this with that Rachel girl! What's wrong with me today?  
Luke shrugged.  
I pushed my lips together into a smile again. Thaila and I talked about almost nothing but him and what do you think they talked about? Well, it was probably not—oh never mind, this is quite pathetic, I am ashamed of myself. Like Thaila said: It's just teenage hormones and Luke has no right playing with my confused emotionality-oh, I don't know.  
I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the cabin about a foot from Natalia. "So," I said, trying to think of what to talk about. "Anything new?" I asked dully.  
"Oh yeah, I heard the Ares campers talking about a capture the flag game tonight, they were talking alliances, strategy and crap, it didn't mean much to me but I thought you would be interested…Cami already knows, being obsessed with the game," Natalia laughed.  
Luke's blue eyes lit up, but he remained silent. I suddenly remembered how much he enjoyed playing Capture the Flag. I wonder if he'll be allowed…?  
"Really? Tonight? After everything?" I asked, not talking about preparing for the war because I know we need breaks and crap.  
Natalia just shrugged.  
"Oh, well, if Percy finds out we played without him he's going to be disappointed when he wakes," I said.  
"Annabeth-" Luke began, but he was interrupted.  
"Annabeth!" Thaila called from a ways away, not far from the infirmary.  
I looked over at her.  
"Percy's awake!" she cried.  
My eyes widened. Speak of the Titan Lord.

I raced to the white tent. Before I entered Thaila grabbed my arm.  
"You may not want to go in there just yet Anna-"she began.  
"Of course I do! Percy's my best friend! He needs me!" I pulled out of her grasp and ran inside, to his bed.  
He was sitting up in bed, orange camp tee wrinkled, black hair tousled. His green eyes were wide.  
"Percy!" I cried, throwing myself on the bed and enveloping him in a bear hug.  
Percy didn't hug me back, he didn't do anything.  
I didn't-I couldn't-let go yet.  
_"Who are you?"_


	12. Chapter 11

**aaaa I AM SUCH A LAZY PROCRASTINATOR! THAT WAS SUCH A LONG WAIT FOR A CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY! ...to any of you readers that I have left DX**

**...er...enjoy?**

**and ughhhh I don't know what's wrong with my spacing lately when I've copied and pasted from the documents I typed the chapters in..T.T**

**Writerswand**

**Eternal Complications**

**Chapter 11**

**Memory Knocking Bumps and an epic win in Capture the Flag**

My arms dropped to my sides as I sat up, pulling away from the one sided hug. I sat on my knees on Percy's infirmary bed, staring at him in utter shock.

"I'm Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth Chase! I used to be your girlfriend!" I cried.

Percy just stared at me. "I don't know you," he said bluntly.

Then I laughed. "Go ahead, say Belated April Fools, lightly punch my arm, and laugh at how I'm so gullible," I smiled.

He blinked.

"Perseus Jackson! Stop playing with me!" I snapped, harshly. A bit too harshly because Percy jumped.

"Annabeth…is it?" he asked, nervously.

My eyes widened. "You really don't remember anything do you?" I asked him softly.

"Well, I know Grover's actually half goat, I almost died in a battle with something called a Minotaur, my teacher's really a centaur named Chiron and he gave me a pen that turns into a sword, my mom is gone, and apparently my dad is a Greek God." Percy explained, a little confused.

"That was almost four years ago Percy," I pointed out.

Percy's green eyes widened. "And I still haven't found my mom! How long have I been asleep?"

"Percy, no, you've lost your memory, your fifteen almost sixteen and you know that. You slipped down a river bank and hit your head," I explained, avoiding including Luke in this.

"So my mom is fine?"

"Perfect…Gabe's not even with her anymore…I believe she's dating someone else now, you're principle or something, Blowfish or something you said over letters months ago," I told him.

Percy's eyebrows rose. "That's great! …Wait, is he nice?"

"By the way you described him he seemed fine, you said your mom was happy."

Percy's face broke into a smile and my heart melted. Then it hit him. "I-I lost my memory?"

"Since you were twelve it seems."

"How old am I now?"

"You're turning sixteen in August, which is a little more than a month away."

Percy nodded. "…Wait, didn't you say something about being my girlfriend?"

"I—" I began.

Percy smiled. "Did we kiss?"

I paused for a moment. "Yes, it was wonderful, all those underwater kisses we shared…"

Percy's eyes widened. "Underwater! How did we breathe?"

"You can control water as you are the son of a sea god, Poseidon's son—"

Percy's jaw dropped. "That's wicked!"

"As I was saying, Poseidon is an important God, one of the Big Three, you are a special half-blood."

Then Percy seemed to remember something. "Was our relationship good? Were we both happy?"

"…Yes, perfect…" I trailed, thinking of Luke.

I didn't really cheat on Percy did I? Besides, we put things on hold since last summer…didn't Percy go on a few dates with that Rachel girl anyways?

Before Percy could reply Thalia walked in followed by Chiron, Luke, and Clarisse.

Luke stood off in the shadows, avoiding Clarisse.

"Thalia! Percy's lost his memory!" I cried, not leaving his side.

"We know bird brain, why do you think we're here?" Clarisse asked.

Thalia sighed. "I know, when he didn't recognize me I wasn't purposely going to go find you but get Chiron but you just ran in…"

I nodded slowly.

Clarisse grinned down at Percy who looked up at her, wide eyed. "Look, the little shrimp's awake, and he has a big, memory knocking bump on his head."

"Stop scaring the newbie Clare," Luke sighed.

"He's no newbie!" Clarisse snapped.

"He's not much better than one in this condition," Luke pointed out.

"Who asked you, traitor?" Clarisse spat.

Chiron ignored this. "Come on kid; let's get you out of the infirmary and to the Big House to start explaining," he said walking over to Percy and hosting him up onto his back.

Percy yelped a little.

"Explain everything?" I squeaked.

Thalia eyed me. I remembered that only she knew everything everything.

"Yes," Chiron nodded. "And it's going to take a while. I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the day. If you hope to get done before Capture the Flag tonight I suggest you start explaining as we walk," Chiron explained, exiting the infirmary.

.

"The first thing you need to know, punk, is to not get in my way or you're going to get stepped on—" Clarisse began.

"Literally," Luke mumbled.

"Shut it before I flatten your pretty little face Kronos lover!" she snapped.

"I am not a Kronos lover."

"Guys! Must we? Really?" Thalia asked.

She stood on Chiron's left side, I on his right. Luke walked behind us, Clarisse in front of us, she had turned to talk to Luke. Clarisse turned back to continue walking.

She spoke to Percy again. "And that the Ares Cabin rules camp and if you don't like it you better develop a taste for toilet water," she finished. "Know that and how to fend off monsters and you'll survive…most likely." She added.

"Clarisse," Chiron said sternly.

"What?"

"I think your cabin might be getting a little rowdy."

"They're eating dinner in the Pavilion."

"Go Clarisse."

She nodded and walked away, muttering to herself.

Thalia and I exchanged glances over Chiron's back.

"…That girl…does she not like me or something?" Percy asked.

"I wouldn't say that," I began.

"She despises you," Thalia finished for me.

"Girls," Chiron said, looking forward as we continue walking.

"You two haven't had the greatest of relationships, but don't linger on about it. We're explain more about your life since you were twelve when we get to the Big House," I told Percy.

Thalia nodded, then seemed to remember something. "Damn it," she swore. "Does this mean we'll have to retrain Percy with his sword too?"

My eyes widened. "Do you really think he has forgotten how to fight?" I ended the question with a gasp. "With an upcoming war only a bit more than a month away…"

"We'll just have to see," Luke said, lightly brushing by me. He grabbed Percy by the orange collar of his camp T-shirt and whipped him off Chiron's back, flinging him down on the ground, his sword, Backbiter, already pointed at him.

They let him keep his sword? No one took it away from him?  
"Luke! What in the name of my dad are you doing?" Thalia shrieked, her electric blue eyes flashing.

I looked over at Chiron and just saw him standing behind us, watching. I turned my head to Percy. He was down, his hands on the ground underneath him, holding himself up, his green eyes wide, scared.

"Draw your sword Jackson!" Luke shouted his sword at Percy's chin.

As Percy fumbled around in his pockets for his ballpoint pen I ran over to Luke and grabbed the arm that wasn't holding Backbiter. "Luke! Stop this! I—"

He gently pushed me off of him, holding his hand up, keeping me away. His blue eyes flickered over to me for a moment, sincere. I wasn't sure, but I didn't do anything. I took a step back and watched the scene.

Thalia was furious, she had her shield out and was about to go over to Percy when his pen clicked and the celestial bronze of Riptide glowed in the summer sun.

Percy jumped up so quickly my heart nearly skipped a beat. Soon enough Luke and Percy's blades were locked in combat. They fought for a bit without injuring each other—except for a tear in Luke's jeans—until Luke pulled back and sheathed his sword, sweating slightly.

Percy's breath came a little heavy but besides that he was fine. He stared at Luke, holding his sword out still, confused. It turned back into a pen and he put it in his pocket.

"Lucas Castellan! What on earth was that?" Thalia asked, putting her shield away, and stomping over to Luke, getting in his face, their noses inches apart.

"It seems that even if Percy's memory is gone, his body still maintains the skill and training he worked so hard these past four summers to obtain," Chiron explained. "I would also like to thank Luke for being so gentle with Percy as he tested him."

Luke nodded as Thalia took a step back, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought we lost you there for a moment Luke."

"All right, let's continue on our way then," Chiron said, picking Percy up and placing him on his horse back once again.

Luke, Thalia, and I walked behind them. Thalia draped her arms around our shoulders, smiling. "I know the situation with Percy is bleak, but I just can't help but to feel happy being back with my older brother and little sister, and to know that they're both all right."

Chiron was already many paces ahead of us.

I smiled back. "Yeah, it's nice, isn't it? It's been a long time," I sighed.

"It has, since we were all together…" Luke trailed.

"On the same side that is," Thalia pointed out.

I laughed, and Luke gave us a sad smile.

"It's okay Lukey, you just fell off path, were blinded by the fog, but it's all right now," Thalia said, reaching up to pat his silvery-blond hair, much like Draco Malfoy from _Harry Potter_, just thicker. Now that I think about it, Luke and Draco actually are a lot like, and not just physically either. They were both misled and worked for the enemy even if they weren't necessarily evil themselves. The only real difference are their parents, right? I shook my head, pushing sandy blond hair that fell in my face behind my ear.

"Yes," I smiled. "Like Draco Malfoy."

Thalia laughed loudly as we walked, her arms falling off our shoulders. Luke's blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I love you guys," Thalia said happily.

"Yeah." I said. "It just feels so normal to be with both of you, so relaxing, so reassuring."

"I feel like I can do anything," Luke said simply.

"What?" Thalia and I asked in unison.

"When I'm with you guys it makes me feel, think, as I can do anything, accomplish whatever, because I know I have you two," Luke explained.

I smiled and Thalia grinned as she pushed her black hair off her shoulders. "We tend to do that to people," she joked, winking.

"Totally," I agreed.

Luke rolled his eyes, smiling.

Soon enough we reached the brick pathway that led up to the Big House. Chiron had walked up the stairs and now waited for us on the porch. Percy sat on top of his horse body, looking around, taking in the scene. We quickened our pace and Luke stepped forward, opening the door.

Thalia walked in, grinning. "Thank you kind sir," she said in a British accent.

"Just for you my lady," Luke said, copying her accent, bowing and closing the door after Chiron and I walked in.

I smiled. Thalia brought in the old Luke, the funny, kind, fun loving Luke.

"Let's stop this tom foolery at once and get to business," Chiron said, now picking up the accent as well, but his sounded less posh and more real than Luke and Thalia's.

We laughed and followed him out to the kitchen…where Grover sat in a chair, his hooves up on the table, as he munched on a tin can. When he saw us he jumped and swallowed the rest of his can whole.

"Grover…don't put your hooves on the table again," Chiron said softly.

"All right…but let me tell you, I clean them every day!" he exclaimed.

I looked down and saw my tiny reflection in them.

"They are shiny," Thalia said, reaching over to ruffle Grover's curly, reddish brown hair.

Percy jumped off of Chiron and ran over to the satyr, hugging him. "Grover!"

Grover looked at us over Percy's shoulder as he hugged him. "Is it true? He really lost his memory?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

Grover gulped. "So—"

Chiron shook his head. "Strangely he remembers how to fight, he's as skilled as always, he just doesn't remember anything since that minotaur attack four years ago."

Grover's eyes widened. "Ah, well, that does make sense. Procedural memory is different than Episodic and Semantic memory."

We all just stared at him.

"What! I'm a satyr! I pick up on things I learn from schools when I pick up half-bloods!"  
I sighed and changed the topic back to what it was before. "So, we have to work on explaining everything to him."

"For four years?"

"As best as we can."

Chiron nodded. "I'm sorry to leave you but there are things that need my care. I assume you can handle this though?"

Thalia nodded. "Of course Chiron."

He nodded and exited the room, when we heard a door slam we knew he left the house.

"OK, so where to begin?" I asked the group.  
.

I sat in a chair by the table as I explained what happened in the Labyrinth last summer to Percy, who sat across from me, green eyes wide. Luke sat in another chair; legs spread apart, hands on his knees, as he listened grimly. Grover sat in the last chair, munching on tin cans and adding comments whenever he deemed it necessary. Thalia sat on the edge of the table, her legs dangling, as she examined her nails, which were painted so dark blue, they were literally black, but she claimed they were blue.

My mouth was dry; I had explained most of everything, with Grover helping. Thalia explained that December before she joined the Hunters when I was…absent, captured. Luke spoke little, no one blamed him. When I was finished I took in a large gulp of air.

Percy leaned forward…he probably had a lot of questions and comments as whenever he tried to say something while I was talking I always shushed him…which was most of the time.

"So, I'm pretty famous around here you would say?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said.

"Do you have any questions or anything?" Thalia asked.

Percy shook his head, running his hand through his black hair, which was much like Harry Potter's. You know, if you think about it, they look a lot alike. Put glasses and a lighting shaped scar on Percy and you have Potter! Man…what's up with me and all these _Harry Potter_ references today? I shook my head, but when Percy speaks I look up at him.

"Nah, I think I'm good, you all did an awesome job explaining…" he trailed off. "Though, it's all still kind of fuzzy…" he added, scratching the back of his neck.

I leaned forward and ruffled his already messy black hair. "Of course! That is to be expected seaweed brain," I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

Percy laughed in reply, and everything seemed normal, if for a moment, perfect even. Though, I knew it wasn't, Percy may know what we told him, but his memory is still gone, there's still threats facing camp, and who knows what Percy will do when he recovers his memory, if he does, and meets up with Luke…I shook my head, ridding my mind from these thoughts.

"Is something wrong Ani?" Luke asked me, using a nickname him and Thalia used when I was little. I hated it, wanting to be called by my first name…but the way he said it made my heart flutter…and the way Thalia said it sounded cute, ha-ha.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

He nodded, not completely convinced, but he didn't say anything else.

Grover yawned and stretched, looking over to the clock timer on the stove. His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. "Holy Zeus! It's already eight PM!"

The five of us exchanged glances before scrambling to our feet and rushing to the campfire.

.

On our way we stopped by the Pavilion and grabbed something to eat as we ran, and managed to get to the campfire at 8:15, when it was half over, we had missed all the songs and now Chiron was speaking.

Luke took his place at the back of the crowd of Hermes kids, who stared at him wearily. I took my place at the log at the head of the Athena cabin as Thalia led Percy to the Big Three area.

Chiron's eyes flickered over to them, then to Luke, then finally to me. I nodded to him, silently telling him that it was all good. He nodded and continued to speak.

"Aha, our very own Percy Jackson finally arrives, a little mentally wounded, but altogether fine nonetheless!" he exclaimed.

The whole camp broke into loud cheers except the Ares cabin. I swear Percy blushed a little. Thalia said something to him and he laughed and grinned.

"Though, just because this misfortunate event happened, doesn't mean we're going to stop preparing for the war. It is full on…" Chiron trailed off and the entire area went silent. "However, even heroes need a break sometimes, so tonight we're going to have our first, and perhaps only, Capture the Flag game this summer!"  
The camp cheered and roared, hands clapping and feet stomping.

"Gather your weapons, flags, teams, alliances, whatever you need, and let the games begin!"

.

The camp exploded into chaos after that. Apparently Percy and Thalia must've made a Zeus-Poseidon alliance or something because they immediately ran for the woods with their flags.

Cami walked over to me, her guitar-bow on her back, Luke behind her. "Apollo and Hermes have an alliance, Travis and Conner would like to know if Athena would ally with us as well," she told me, not making direct eye contact.

"Why aren't they asking me?" I asked her.

Cami shrugged. "They're off doing one thing or another, will you or won't you?"

I sighed. "All right."

Cami whipped her hair tie out of her hair and one of her throwing knives materialized. She pointed it at Luke and directed him toward me. "The Hermes kids would rather he were with you," she snarled, looking at him.

Luke sighed. "Thanks for escorting me little girl."

"Ha!" Cami spun around on her heels and marched toward her siblings. "Go have fun cheating on your boyfriend!"

I felt my stomach drop but Luke just laughed. "Ignore her Ani; she doesn't know what she's talking about…does she?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"No…" I trailed, shaking my head.

Luke nodded, as one of my cabin mates, Mitchell, approached me, eyeing Luke cautiously. "Hey, Annabeth, do you want to be offense or defense?"

I looked at Luke for a moment. "We'll be offense; you have the defense plan set?"

"We'll?"

"Hermes alliance," I said simply.

Mitchell nodded grimly. "The defense strategy is set; the flag will be a base location #7."

I shook my head. "No, that's one of the bases in which Percy Jackson beat us at."

"But his memory is gone!"

"I know, but just to be safe, try base location #9."

Mitchell bit his lip, looking around. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

Mitchell nodded affirmatively and walked off.

"Base location #9?" Luke asked me. "Gods, Athena really takes these games seriously."

"Here, I'll show you," I told him, walking off into the woods.

.

We walked through the woods, I held my celestial bronze knife Luke had given me all those years ago loosely by my side. Luke's hand rested on his sword's hilt, ready to draw it if need be. I still can't believe camp let him play tonight…Chiron must've helped them consider it or something.

We reached a bank of the creek without any campers jumping out at us. We walked along the soft soil of the bank, the water gently flowing to the right of us. Obviously Percy wasn't nearby. I hoped he was okay…but then I remembered; he was with Thalia. He was fine.

Suddenly, we were rained upon by arrows from the slope above us. Luke pushed me down to the ground and stood above me, deflecting the arrows with his sword.

From my position on my knees I screamed up at them. "You idiots! Both Hermes and Athena are alliances with Apollo!"

The arrows stopped flying and there was silence for a moment. "Sorry Annabeth! We didn't realized it was you!" someone called down, it was Cami. …If she was there she obviously knew it was us…The Apollo cabin leader, I forget his name now, shouted something, I couldn't make it out, but he sound angry, like someone had defied his orders…ha!

Luke turned back to me, rolling his eyes, and helped me up. "Shall we continue onward?" Luke asked, pointing his sword in the direction we were headed.

I laughed. "Let's," I said as we linked arms and continued walking.

.

We reached a small cave opening in the cliff banking the creek.

"Is this it?" Luke asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is that smart? Being that close to a Poseidon kid's domain?"

"It's reverse psychology, it would be silly, so people would doubt anyone's flag being here, much less Athena's."

"Ah."

"Never doubt the strategy of a daughter of Athena," I winked at him.

Luke laughed, letting his arm drop from mine. I fell to my knees and began crawling through the little opening, followed by Luke. As we were crawling me poked my stomach, being silly, causing me to giggle.

Soon enough we emerged in a small cavern, dimly lit by torches on the wall, Greek fire torches, so naturally the flame was green, giving the cavern and eerie feel to it. I looked high up on the wall before us, and saw a small statue of an owl on a high ledge. The flags would be inside the owl, it opened up.

No one was in here except us. I figured any campers that were placed on defense patrolled the ground above us, not wanting to give away too much suspicion.

Before I could say anything I felt Luke's arms around my waist, and I laughed. "What's this?"

Luke rested his chin against my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Just realized how pretty you look in this lightning…not that you didn't already."

I blushed furiously, thankfully he couldn't see it.

Luke turned me around in his arms to face him as he held me. "I—I love you Annabeth Chase." He whispered.

I didn't respond. What do you say to something like that?

Luke leaned in closer to me, and I swear, the flames of the torches flickered. He lightly presses his lips to mine, his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. His hands moved up to my back, as he rubbed me through my orange camp tee, whilst kissing me.

Together we moved to the wall, he pressed me against it, as we kissed, his hands now running through my hair. My fingers became tangled in his silvery blond hair as we continued to make out. We kissed harder and more passionately now, not as gentle or sweet as before, or any of the other times we've kissed.

My hands fumbled until they found the bottom hem of his camp t-shirt and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground next to us. I brushed my fingers along his bare torso, chest, and arms lightly as we continued to kiss. I totally forgot about everything; Capture the Flag, the war, Thalia, Percy…all I cared about was Luke and how happy I felt right now.

Luke had managed to get my own shirt off and his lips moved down to my neck, as he kissed me there. His hands explored my body, gently brushing along the bare skin up and down my torso. His lips moved down to my shoulder, down my side, to my naval, and then back to my lips where he continued to kiss me there.

When his fingers brushed along the back of my bra and it nearly unhitched itself he froze. I opened my eyes and saw that his blue ones were wide. He pulled his lips from mine and slid to the ground, face in his hands, our shirts a crumpled pile of orange next to him.

I fell down on my knees next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"This…This all feels wrong…" Luke trailed.

I sat on my knees, just watching, listening to him.

"You're like a little sister to me Ani, both you and Thalia, but I love you, more than family, more than I should, I have these feelings for you that I shouldn't…"

I crawled closer to Luke. "I love you too, I mean, it's a little weird, as I still see you as an elder brother sometimes, even more so as Thalia's here…but I love you…a lot…"

"Oh Gods," Luke gasped, his voice cracking. "I…I feel like I'm taking advantage of you…and I don't want to…I don't want to hurt you Annabeth…" he broke off.

I reached out and brought Luke's hands down from his face. "Luke…I'm not a little girl anymore. Look at me. I'm nearly a woman. I can take care of myself fine thank you very much…" I trailed off, smirking a little. "And really? Take advantage of me? Of Annabeth Chase? Of a daughter of Athena? Ha!"

Luke smiled a little. "I guess I was just being silly."

"Yeah."

Luke laughed and pulled me closer to him, sitting me between his legs, his arms wrapped around me. "I love you Annabeth Chase."

"I love you Luke Castellan."

.

After a little bit I pulled away from him. "We should probably get going and actually help capture flags now…besides, we don't want anyone stumbling in and seeing this now do we?" I asked, picking up my shirt and pulling it on over my head.

Luke nodded. "I suppose…" he trailed, putting his own shirt on and standing up.

I turned to leave when Luke gently grabbed my shoulder. "Annabeth?"

I turned my head slightly over my shoulder to look at him.

"I know you're probably going to be busy every moment of the day with Percy, and with the war inching closer, and with you just being you…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can meet here each night? Around nine/ten ish?"

I turned around to face him completely. "And miss curfew?"

"Yeah, but not stay here all night…"

"But what about the Harpies?"

Luke laughed. "Don't tell me you're actually scared of them."

I just gave him a blank stare.

"You are!"

I didn't respond.

"There are harpies patrolling the borders of camp, but the rumor, myth, that they eat campers that miss curfew is, well, a myth, something we tell the newbies to make sure they stay in their cabins at night—and within good reasons too. Yet, you're a cabin leader, and me a late one, I think we know what we're doing, no?"

I nodded slowly, smiling. "I guess so."

"So are we set then?" Luke asked.

"Sure," I said, leaning forward on my tippy toes to lightly kiss him on the lips before spinning around and dropping on my hands and knees to exit.

.

We found a not-so-steep part of the bank to climb up—just to be ambushed by Ares campers when we reached the top. Clarisse's electric spear nearly jabbed me in the ribs but I jumped back and would have fallen backwards down the slope into the river if Luke hadn't caught me.

"Hey, bird brain," Clarisse scowled, ignoring Luke. "Having fun yet?"

I shook my head. "Not just yet, but I'm planning on it," I said before taking Luke's hand and running at top speed, half of the Ares cabin hot on our trail.

We reached the part of the river where a tree had fallen, making a doable bridge to the opposite bank. I jumped on it, and Luke and I quickly, and cautiously, made it to the other side before jumping off and turning around to watch the Ares campers.

Being strong, heavy, and rather stupid they all charged—minus Clarisse, who was a bit brighter than the rest of her siblings, abruptly came to a halt and watched as the tree broke under the weight of her siblings and they went falling to the river below, washing downstream to the spring where we would be headed as I assumed where Percy and Thalia had made their base.

Clarisse raged at us from her side of the bank, her arms up in the air.

I bent down, picked up a small rock, and threw it at her.

Clarisse sidestepped it—but tripped and went sprawling into the river.

I laughed. "Yes, Clarisse, now I'm having a lot of fun! Are you?" I called down to her, as Luke just stood next to me, shaking his head and smiling.

.

Luke and I followed the stream to the spring, where, exactly as I thought, Percy stood, making whirlpools in the spring, plunking Ares campers out of the water and onto the ground around the spring, either unconscious or groaning.

When that task was done Percy did not even get a moment to breathe because arrows started to rain down on him. I looked around, and spotted about a dozen Apollo campers in the trees around the spring. Damn. Looks like they got here first. Obviously I wasn't the only one with this idea. Sure Apollo was one of our allies…but still.

I turned to Luke. "I'm going to dive underwater, I'm sure that's where his flag is, can you go help the Apollo campers distract Percy?"

Luke nodded, drawing Backbiter, and turned to approach Percy.

"Oh, and Luke?"

He turned his head back slightly.

"Try not to get hit by those arrows too much…or take one to the knee."

Luke grinned and nodded, before crouching to sneak up on the son of the sea god.

I crept my way over to the spring. I slipped off my shoes and stepped in, biting my lip to keep from making any noise as the water was cold. I, as silently as I could, swam to the center of the spring, took a deep breath in, and dived underwater. I let myself sink to the bottom and opened my eyes, wide. The water was extremely clean, clear, and pure here. Could it just be because there was no pollution, or because of Percy? I smiled at the thought.

Then I glimpsed the flags. They were tied to a rock. I swam to it and began untying it. There was Poseidon's flag, Zeus's—Thalia and Percy were allies, Thalia's probably on the offense—Demeter's, and Aphrodite's. I winced at the thought of Thalia getting the Demeter Cabin's flag. That's horribly difficult, with thorny vines wrapping around your ankles and tripping you up as you try to move as they shoot seeds, thorns, and other things at you, not fun. You also may need to hold your breath if they released something toxic…that reminds me. I was going to need to breathe soon.

Clutching the four flags, I kicked and sped upwards, breaking the surface with a loud splash, gasping for air. I looked around and spotted Luke and Percy sword fighting—equally matched as always. I started swimming to where my shoes were, when I was nearly out of the spring my head slipped underwater. I kicked and returned above surface, but it was hard. I was trapped in a whirlpool. Percy must've noticed me. I screamed just as my head disappeared underwater for a moment. Then it stopped. I took the opportunity to jump out of the spring, and slip on my shoes, soaking wet, dripping and gasping for air. I turned and saw that Luke had tackled Percy and was now wrestling him on the ground.

"Annabeth! Get to the base!" Luke called.

I spun around and took off running, breathing heavily. When I finally reached our base—shared with Apollo and Hermes—I came face-to-face with Thalia, who was just about to leave with our three flags—no, more than three. Damn, my cabin and alliances must've been busy! If my calculations were correct, only Hephaestus was left. My eyes widened. Ares was taking down? Then I smiled. We probably did help a tad. I was broken out of my thoughts when Thalia spoke.

"Oh, hey Ani," Thalia smiled. "Do you mind moving just a little so I can make my daring escape?"

I shook my head. "No thanks," I said before ripping our flags from her hand and clipped them and mine to my belt. In a flash I drew my knife and rolled between her legs so now she was on front of the exit. "You may leave now if you wish," I smiled.

Thalia laughed. "I don't think so," she lunged for my belt but I blocked her, and pushed her toward the exit with the hilt of my knife. Together we moved out of the base and to the river.

Knowing I had no hope of defeating Thalia I spun around and scrambled up the bank.

Thalia followed me, and at higher ground she drew her shield…her heavy shield. Dude. Thalia must be tired and not thinking straight.

I leaned forward and poked her, hard. Electric blue eyes wide, she fell backwards down the slope and into the river, to be rushed downstream and to the spring.

"Ha! Don't worry! Maybe together you and Percy can beat Luke! Not that it'll do you much good!" I called after her. Damn was I competitive.

I laughed silently to myself; this river was really helping me today. Then I turned around, and my laughter was cut short.

Travis and Conner Stoll were running toward me, holding the Hephaestus flag…but they were being pursued by a twenty foot tall, celestial bronze, automaton with glowing red eyes and wielding a wicked sharp, jagged, long piece of metal that appeared to be going to college to be a sword.

The twins ran past me screaming and I decided that was smart.

So I spun around and ran after them, screaming.


	13. Chapter 12

**I am really bad at this fanfiction thing. I have almost no reason for not updating. Sure, my life did get busy and hectic, but I did have a lot of free time in which I could've written. But nope, instead I played video games or read/watched manga/anime/cartoons/Doctor Who/Sherlock. I have no excuse. I apologize for that.  
Unfortunately, with IB exams coming up in May, college life starting in September, and oh, getting a job, I foresee my life getting upturned. I originally had a chapter in mind that I was going to write before the final chapter, called 'July,' which would include hot, passionate Lukabeth, some cute little Palia scenes, slowly reverting Percy back to normal, and of course, the ultimate revelation. Alas, I don't know how to write a proper, organized chapter with that and make it good, plus with my foreseeable life… Thus, this is the final chapter and what I planned to make the end of the 'July' chapter will be the beginning of this chapter. And of course, I will make sure to clarify in this chapter what happened in the month I'm skipping. …I've skipped a lot of time in this story haven't I? Gah, I'm a horrible fanfiction writer. Though, I suppose I could be worse. I could be Tara** **Gilesbie.  
Anyway, let's make this all fancy and dramatized.  
And finally, after such a long wait, I present to you:**

**Writerswand's**

**Eternal Complications**

**Chapter 12**

**Finale**

Luke and I sat on the cliff side above base location #9, our legs dangling over the river. We held hands, just talking. It was midsummer, nearly August, and the battle for Olympus was approaching fast. The day had been hot, but the night was cool, and the light wind chilled my bare legs and arms, which wore only shorts and a t-shirt. The river rippled softly below us. An owl whooed above us. I shivered and Luke, being the gentleman he was, took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders, before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. I smiled at him in thanks, and leaned my head against his muscular shoulder. We were still talking, but only here and there, as we were both growing tired as the hours passed us by, and the night grew longer, and darker.

After a while, Luke gently cupped my face in his hand and turned me toward him, and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back—wrapping my arms around his neck and intertwining my legs with his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands slipped under my shirt, where they lay flat against my back, cold against my bare skin. His hands moved upwards, where they unclipped my bra, letting it fall to the ground by our laps. His hands froze there for a moment, and I pushed myself against him a little as we kissed, telling him it was all right. He began playing with my boobs from underneath my shirt as we kissed, when suddenly; we heard an angry shout from behind us.

We started, jumping apart, turning to face the newcomer. Who else would it be, but Perseus Jackson. My mouth fell agape, as I fumbled around for the correct words.

"It's not what it looks like!" I cried, sounding incredibly cliché.  
"Oh, so I suppose you just go around kissing like there's no tomorrow and let everyone play with your breasts?" Percy asked, bitterly.  
"Percy!" I exclaimed, aghast.

"Jackson, that's not fair—" Luke was cut off by Percy.

"Luke, you stay out of this!"

"I am just as much involved as her—"

"You think I don't know that?" Percy snapped.

"I'm just saying—"

"Luke, I swear—"  
"Percy, please—"

"Castellan, I swear if you don't leave us alone right now I'm gonna chop your head clean off your body!"

Luke put his hands up. "I'm leaving."

We both watched him walk away, and when he disappeared from sight Percy turned to me, tears in his sea-green eyes.

"Percy, please, you have to understand—" My voice cracked.

"Understand what? That you cheated on me but that's okay because it obviously did not mean anything when I could see very well with my own eyes that it did? But it didn't. So we can go back and love each other again, right? You're probably so happy I got amnesia, huh? I can't believe my _girlfriend_ would take advantage of me like that," Percy said a sarcastic edge to his tone.

Tears streamed down both of our faces as I tried to explain. "It was just kissing…I swear to you, nothing more, nothing less, please Percy…"

"Do you really expect me to believe that Annabeth?"

"Percy! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Someone who cheats on her boyfriend apparently."

"Percy…"

"You can't deny it can you? After all this time…Annabeth, I loved you. I always loved you. I still do! I thought you did too."

"I did! I do!" I defended myself. "But I love Luke too. I think I always have, I just didn't admit it to myself…" I trailed off.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What do you think we should do then? Move to Utah so you can be in a relationship with both of us?"

"No, seaweed brain…"

Percy sighed. "Annabeth…"

"Percy?"

He turned a little away from me. "We have a war in two days, go back to your cabin and get some sleep. These late-night…" Percy faltered. "Get-togethers shouldn't happen anymore, not in the current circumstances, I'm surprised someone like you would think to do something so stupid."

That hurt me. It wasn't that harsh, but it was for Percy. You have to give him credit though. "I'm sorry, really Percy…"

"It's fine."

"No it's not, Percy…"

"I said its fine! Let's head back to our cabins Annabeth."  
*

The door to the Athena cabin slammed open and a punk-ish girl raced inside, in hysterics. "Annabeth, wake up! Annabeth!"

I awoke, startled, to Thalia shaking me. I jumped out of bed, looking around for anything amiss. "I'm up, I'm up. What's a matter?" A whole list of scenarios formulated in my head; from camp being invaded to Grover having eaten the last strawberry Toasted Strudel.

"It's Percy and Luke! They're both gone! I can't find them anywhere!" Thailia was hyperventilating.

"Calm down Thai, it's okay, where did you see them last?" I asked, trying to reassure her, although I was probably freaking out even more than her on the inside.

"Last night at the campfire." Thailia's breathing starting to return to homeostasis, but her nerves were still running high. So before I saw both of them. Had they not returned to their cabins last night? Were they…

"Did you check everywhere? The Big House? The Pavilion? The strawberry fields? The beach?"

"Yes Annabeth, I checked everywhere, I'm not stupid. They're missing in action."

I bit my lip, attempting to remain collected. "Does anyone else know?"

Thailia nodded. "I told Chiron. He said not to tell anyone else but you. No need to get the entire camp in a fret."

I felt like slapping her. "And you just told my entire cabin."

Thailia motioned to the bunks all around her. "They're asleep."

"What?" I looked around. Damn. My siblings are heavy sleepers.

Thailia paid no more heed to my cabin and instead grabbed my arm and ran outside.

I yelped. "Where are we going?"

"To Chiron," Thailia said simply.

My heart was racing the whole way up to the porch of the Big House. I could hardly form organized, intelligent thoughts as we spoke to Chiron. Where were Percy and Luke? Did they run off? Were they kidnapped? Were they…no, I couldn't bring myself to think of it. We have a battle planned for tomorrow!

"Girls, girls, calm down. This is indeed a serious situation, but we can't get distracted. We have war preparation to attend to. Percy and Luke are some of the strongest warriors at camp, if not the strongest. They can handle themselves. If they were dead, particularly Percy, we would know it already," Chiron made an attempt to reassure us. "Right now we need to focus on the oncoming battle tomorrow."

"What if we don't find Percy before then? We need him! He's a son of the big three for Zeus's sake!" I cried. Now I was the one who was hysterical.

"Percy will show up. I promise you that. It's the prophecy."

"And if he doesn't?" Thailia asked.

"He will, don't you worry."

Don't worry my arse. Of course I worried, how couldn't I? The two most important guys in my life—gone without a trace. I didn't let that get to me though—much. There was a war needing to be prepared for.

And prepared we were.

The gods were fighting the titans—escaped from Tartarus and all—whilst we half-bloods were in NYC, around the Empire State Building, readily waiting for Kronos' expected assault on Mount Olympus. Thailia had her shield and a sword drawn, looking ready to take on an army by herself. Clarisse fully decked out with armor and weapons, led her bloodthirsty siblings. The rest of the campers were in formation, finally. I was the tactician, though I was still equipped to fight with my celestial bronze knife.

"So are we all set then?" asked a familiar, masculine voice from behind me.

I jumped, startled, and spun around on my heel. There stood Percy, with sloppy black hair, wearing jean shorts and his orange camp tee slightly torn at the sleeve. "Perseus Jackson! I was worried sick!"

"Oh, you were worried now, were you?"

"Stop it Percy, this isn't the time. Where were you?"

"Doing stuff," he said, being annoyingly vague.

"If you haven't noticed seaweed brain, we're at war. Drop this for now, we'll discuss it later. Right now we need to fight; I can hear Kronos and his army approaching. And why in Hades aren't you in your armor?"

"I don't need armor."

"Of course you do seaweed brain! As great as a warrior as you may be, no one, not even you, is that good!"

"I have Achilles' Heel."

Oh. I suppose this must've happened after he ran off. I'll ask him for the story later; we were kind of busy right now. Though, I had to ask one thing. He might not even tell me, considering our current relationship status, but it was worth a shot. "Where?"

Percy's sea-green eyes flickered around nervously. "The small of my back," he whispered, faintly, so only I could hear.

My eyes widened. Luke's was his armpit. Both places were stupid. Armpits aren't covered by armor, and when not in battle someone could sneak up on you and stab you in the back, or small of the back, as it may be. I trust his judgment though. I nodded at him. "Well, you better draw your sword, because the battle is beginning."

Lalala whilst normal, individual action scenes are fun I suck at writing final battles Lalala

Percy, Thailia, and I raced through the open elevator doors and onto the roof of the Empire State Building, one level down from the staircase through the clouds that led to Mount Olympus. We were so close. Kronos was so close. We could feel him.  
My eyes caught a glimpse of silver-blond standing at the edge. I let out a gasp. Luke! I didn't realize I said it out loud. I ran toward him.

"Annabeth, no!" Percy warned me, but it was too late, I was already at Luke.

I put an arm on his shoulder and turned him to face me, smiling. "Luke, why did you do that, run off? You couldn't believe how worried I…oh," I faltered, my hand dropping to my side.

Luke's eyes glowed yellow and his perfect white teeth formed a mad, evil grin, as he chuckled.

"You're not Luke…" I trailed, stunned.

"That's correct, Annabeth Chase, I am Lord Kronos, Master of Time, not your petty boyfriend who recently inhabited this form," the Titan Lord's deep voice bellowed.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Kronos chuckled in response.

"Annabeth are you mad!" Thailia shouted, launching herself at Kronos, her shield hitting into him and causing him to fall off the edge of the building. She grabbed my arm and ran back in front of the elevator doors.

Alas, being the magical bastard he is, Kronos floated back to the Empire State Building rooftop. Fortunately, this gave Percy a moment to ready himself, and he charged at Kronos, and they engaged in combat; Perseus Jackson versus Luke C—I mean Lord Kronos; Riptide versus Backbiter. They were still evenly matched. Kronos insanely powerful, but he wasn't in his gigantic titan form, and Percy now had the gift of an Achilles Heel. However, Percy had a step up; he knew where Luke's Achilles Heel was, and Kronos didn't know where Percy's was. Only I did. I watched this epic battle with horror. I knew Kronos was essentially Luke now, he controlled him entirely, but maybe…Luke was still in there? I didn't want Percy, nor Luke, to die. I didn't want _anyone_ to die.

By the slimmest of chances Kronos slipped up. Percy took advantage of this and managed to know Backbiter out of his hand, sending it flying. He got Luke down on his knees, and Kronos chuckled. "Kill me Jackson, do it now! I dare you—slit my throat!"

Everything happened in a blur after that.

Percy, without hesitation, raised his sword and aims for Luke's armpit, and I screamed, diving in between Luke and Riptide, tears flying, tearing my shirt a little on the sharp blade in the process. I protected Luke with my own body, not letting Percy kill him. E

Percy screamed at me, telling me to move. Thailia ran over, planning to pull me off or something, I don't know. I screamed back at Percy, telling him that a normal Percy, who wasn't blood-raged, would never act like this. The Percy I once loved—I did love him, once—was always level headed, unless one of his loved ones were in mortal danger.

I turned around to face Kronos, my back to Percy, and kissed Luke right on the lips, hard, furiously, and passionately. It was very corny, I know. This wasn't a movie or a book, it was life or death, but it had to work. It had to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder, pushing my body against his.

Then, much to my surprise, and excitement, Luke began kissing me back, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around my waist. "I love you Annabeth Chase," Luke exhaled.

Percy screamed, enraged. He pounced and I felt a celestial bronze sword run through me, splattering blood, and killing me.

Or, that's what it would have done; if Luke's lightning fast half-blood reflexes hadn't flung me out of the way, into Thailia's open arms. Luke, missing his sword, ducked and rolled out of the way. He jumped on to the ledge, looking around for his sword. It was nowhere in sight. Luke swore softly. He looked at Percy, whose sea-green eyes were now burning yellow, and his face was red with anger of a thousand suns.

"Wait a minute…" Thailia trailed. "You kissed Luke. And Kronos soul left him, and went inside of Percy? Can you get any cornier?"

"Maybe you can," I said simply.

Thailia paused. "What the hell." She ran over and knocked Percy-Kronos to the ground with her shield, causing Riptide to drop to the ground, where she kicked it over to me.

I bent over and picked it up. When I stood up Thailia was kissing Percy, straight on the lips. My jaw fell open, wide. When did this happen?

Kronos soul appeared for a mere moment, faintly, before dematerializing with a deafening, torturous scream of anger and pain. Talk about corny. Kronos, Lord of Time, was defeated by the power of love, like Voldemort, Lord of Dark.

Percy blinked, looking at Thailia. "Did—did you just kiss me?"

Thailia punched him on the shoulder. "Of course I did knucklehead."

Percy grinned and looked over at me. "It's all over then, isn't it?"

I wasn't sure if he was talking about the situation with the Titan Lord or with us, but either way. I smiled bittersweet. "Yes, it is, seaweed brain."

Luke jumped off the ledge and walked over to Thailia and heavily-breathing Percy. "Thai, when we get back to camp, you have to tell us all about this."

I laughed. "Definitely."

With the absence of their leader the battle quickly finished up, the half-bloods successfully slaying the last of the monsters. Unfortunately, we suffered a number of casualties, but overall, we were all right. We returned to camp and tended to the injured and dealt with the death.

When everything settled down and the injured campers were situating in the expanded infirmary, resting, the four of us sat in Percy's cabin's little pool, which efficiently suited as a hot tub. We were all in swim suits, of course. This was a couple days after the battle. Luke had his arm over my shoulders and Percy and Thailia were obviously holding hands underwater.

"So when did this happen?" I asked them, smiling.

"Well Ani dear," Thailia began, in an extremely posh English accent. "When one is so busy preparing for war and dealing with an amnesia patient in the day, and have secret meetings with one's lover at night, they tend to miss some things."

"He's not my lover!"

Luke poked me on the side, a place where I was ticklish, in response.

Thailia laughed. "It was about mid-July. At first it was just walking along the beach at night, talking, but then it turned into something more. He took me underwater and we kissed inside of an air bubble."

I felt a twinge of jealously and sadness. That was _our_ thing. Percy did that for me _first_. I frowned inwardly. I was being selfish. I was a bitch to Percy, he's allowed to like, and have a relationship with, someone else. I smiled. "Good for you!"

Percy, who must've went underwater, broke the surface right in front of me. "Good for you too!" he cried, before playfully dunking me underwater.

That begun the hot tub war.

**Yeah, a bit corny of an ending, but eh, I like it. I've had this planned for a really long time. I might write an epilogue…but I'm not sure as of yet. :/ **


End file.
